¿Destino o Casualidad? NaruHina
by Liquid Dream Tragedy
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si alguien te salvara en el momento en que más lo necesitas?  ¿Qué pasaría si no recuerdas nada?   ¿Recordarías aunque hubiera la posibilidad de que no te agrade?  ¿Qué harías si te enamoraras de la persona que más odias?  ¿Qué harias tu?
1. Chapter 1 Encuentro

**Género:** Romance/drama

**Advertencias:** Lemon/muerte de un personaje

**Pareja:** NaruHina

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el contexto en que se desenvuelven los personajes es plenamente de mi pertenencia. (Esta historia no es plagio, en otras páginas se me conocen como saradotcom)**_

Hola! Este es una historia algo distinta, espero y le den una oportunidad… esta historia comienza, espero que sea de su agrado! (:

**Capítulo 1 Encuentro**

Unos ojos azules se posaron en la luna; hacía frío. El rubio suspiro masajeándose las sienes, esta era la tercera vez que había sido rechazado.

-Sakura…- susurro. Sabía que nunca correspondería sus sentimientos, no era culpa de ella; ella estaba ya enamorada de Sasuke, el mejor amigo de Naruto, ¿Qué podía hacer el? Nada podría evitar haberse enamorado de una persona que no le correspondía. Se levanto y froto sus brazos tratando de calentarse un poco. Se encontraba en un parque solitario, eran alrededor de las 3:00 am; había salido a caminar para despejar su mente y reflexionar lo sucedido de ese día.

Inicio el trayecto hacia su departamento, no se encontraba a más de unas 10 manzanas, iba todavía con el ánimo en el suelo. Metió sus manos dentro de la chaqueta para refugiarlas del frío, pronto empezarían las nevadas.

Un sonido particular lo saco de su trance mental, venia de unos arbustos altos a su espalda. Volteo y no vio nada extraño; suspiro y siguió su camino, pero ahí estaba de nuevo aquel sonido. Esta vez decidió ir a revisar. Comenzó a mover los arbustos y visualizo una pierna, reacciono de inmediato y retrocedió, se aclaro la garganta y hablo:

-¿Se encuentra bien?-

No hubo respuesta. Naruto rodeo al arbusto y se asusto al ver a una chica tirada, media vestida; tenia múltiples golpes y sangraba del abdomen. Rápidamente saco su teléfono móvil y marco a emergencias, describiéndole a la operadora la situación. Le indicaron que se cerciorara si aun estaba con vida, por lo que se aguacho y la volteo con sumo cuidado y toco su garganta en busca de su pulso, suspiro al sentir el débil latido detrás de su piel. La operadora le dijo que se quedara ahí mientras las ambulancias llegaban. Cerro el celular y vio de nuevo a la chica; ¿Qué le había pasado?, pudo haber sido un robo, un intento de asesinato, inclusive una violación… sacudió la cabeza quitándose esas ideas, lo que debía hacer ahorita era tratar de ayudarla. Se quito la chaqueta de cuero negro que traía y la cubrió con eso, dudo en levantarla del suelo, pero finalmente lo hizo no quería que su herida empeorara mas. La sostuvo en vilo y se dirigió a la banca más cercana. Cuando la deposito la chica frunció el seño, quejándose.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien, pronto llegara la ayuda- dijo esto acariciando su largo y sedoso cabello negro azulado. La chica abrió los ojos dejando al descubierto unos grandes orbes color perla. La chica abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella… las lagrimas se precipitaron dejando un fino canal plateado en su rostro.

"¿Qué hago?"

-Tienes suerte de que estuviera pasando por aquí, veras como todo saldrá bien-

-Tengo miedo… no quiero morir- dijo la chica en un susurro apenas audible. Iba a comenzar a hablar de nuevo pero Naruto puso su dedo con delicadeza en sus labios.

-No pienses esas cosas, mejor hay que hablar de otra cosa… mi nombre es Naruto y tengo 19 años, me encanta el ramen y suelo ser muy torpe- dijo con una sonrisa. La chica le regreso la sonrisa pero frunció el seño y toco su abdomen, se asusto al sentir el liquido caliente en sus palmas. Naruto iba seguir hablándole pero el sonido de las sirenas lo callaron, pronto llegaron los paramédicos y la pusieron en una camilla, la chica no soltaba la mano de Naruto, al ver esto los paramédicos insistieron en que debía acompañarlos al hospital, debía dar su declaración y llenar unos papeles; el rubio no se negó.

Había mucho movimiento por parte de los paramédicos dentro de la ambulancia, le inyectaban medicinas, le tomaban la presión, curaban las heridas y la conectaron a una máquina para medir su ritmo cardiaco.

Los paramédicos le indicaron al ojiazul mantenerla despierta, así que siguió contándole sobre su vida, como le iba en la universidad, sus amigos… etc., la chica no apartaba la vista de él. Unas pocas calles del hospital su ritmo cardiaco cayó en picada, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento. Todo pasó muy rápido desde ese momento para Naruto, los paramédicos se abalanzaron sobre la chica, dejando al descubierto su pecho, dándole un electro choques, una vez, dos, tres… y la chica no reaccionaba. Vio que uno de los camilleros le inyectaba algo en el cuello y de nuevo lo intentaron… esperaron unos segundos en silencio y un débil _**bip**_ hizo cambiar el gesto de los presentes, de angustia a alivio, lo peor ya había pasado… o al menos eso pensaban.

Llegaron al hospital y corrieron con la camilla hacia la sala de emergencia, las enfermeras se precipitaron hacia ellos preguntándoles la situación. Giraron en un recodo hacia la izquierda y abrieron unas grandes puertas, una de las enfermeras tomo a Naruto del brazo explicándole que no podía entrar al quirófano. Este no contesto nada… aun seguía en shock, recordaba vívidamente como la luz de los ojos de la chica se extinguía, era lo peor que había visto en la vida, no deseaba verlo de nuevo. La enfermera le ofreció un café mientras esperaba su entrevista con la policía, debía dar su declaración.

-¿se encuentra Uzumaki Naruto?- pregunto un oficial. El mencionado se puso de pie y el oficial le indico que tomara asiento. Lo interrogaron sobre todo, ¿Qué es lo que hacía ahí tan tarde?, si conocía a la chica, en donde estudiaba… tardaron en total unas 2 horas, dejando a Naruto mentalmente agotado.

-Muy bien, creo que es todo, si hay algún problema nosotros te llamamos- dijo con una sonrisa al ahora ojeroso rubio. Se estrecharon la mano y Naruto cubrió su boca al bostezar.

-Disculpe- dijo el ojiazul a una de las recepcionistas.

-¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?- dijo esta con una sonrisa, con demasiado interés, era normal para Naruto que las chicas se le insinuaran, el estaba consciente que era guapo y la influencia que podía tener sobre ellas.

-Me preguntaba si sabía algo referente a la chica que ingreso hace rato- La recepcionista torció el gesto y reviso los historiales médicos.

-Mujer, caucásica, cabello negro azulado, ojos perla- menciono viendo a Naruto y este asintió –Al parecer sigue en cirugía-

-¿Y cree que pueda venir a visitarla?-

-¿Eres pariente o alguien cercano?- Naruto negó con la cabeza –Entonces no.

-P…Pero- Naruto se apretó el puente de la nariz y suspiro –En serio cree que no pueda hacerle una visita…- susurro de una manera seductora, odiaba tener que hacer eso, pero él quería verla.

-E…E…este… las políticas del hospital-

-no se preocupe, yo diré nada, si tu- dijo tomándola de la barbilla –no dices nada…- puso una sonrisa picara mostrando sus blanco y perfectos dientes. La recepcionista suspiro y le sello un pase de visita. Naruto lo tomo y le guiño un ojo, se sentía ridículo pero su plan había resultado.

Camino por un blanco pasillo y se sentó en un mueblecillo, intercepto a una de las enfermeras que reconoció y le pregunto la situación, esta le dijo que en un par de horas saldría de cirugía y que las visitas podrían hacerse después de las 3 de la tarde, dándole tiempo de descanso a la paciente; Naruto le agradeció y volvió a sentarse, sus ojos no podían mas y cayo dormido.

No pudo dormir más de 1 hora, porque su celular sonó, Naruto se quejo y lo saco.

-Estúpida alarma…- mascullo. Vio la hora y la fecha y abrió mucho sus ojos, hoy era día de examen. Se levanto y se puso en marcha, vendría en la tarde a visitar a la chica.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

-Dobe ¿Qué rayos te paso?- pregunto un pelinegro al ver a su mejor amigo en esas condiciones, estaba ojeroso y muy pálido -¿acaso no pudiste dormir por miedo?- dijo burlándose. El rubio puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Teme, no estoy de humor- dijo sentándose en frente de el. Se encontraban en la cafetería de la Universidad, el bullicio causaba dolor de cabeza. –Hoy no ha sido mi día-

-Creo que eso es más que obvio Dobe… y bien me vas a decir que te paso o no- le pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja. Naruto cruzo su mirada con él y la sostuvo durante un tiempo, finalmente cerró los ojos y suspiro, no podía ocultarle nada a su mejor amigo. Le contó del rechazo por parte de Sakura y las preocupaciones de la escuela, debía subir sus notas. -¿Qué me ocultas? Sé que eso no es todo…-

-Bueno haya algo mas…- Le relato todo lo que sucedió durante su caminata en la madrugada. Sasuke ni chisto, ni lo interrumpió. –Y mas aparte creo que reprobé el examen de hoy…-

Sasuke soltó un silbido y se puso de pie.

-A dónde vas…-

-Dobe, van más de 10 minutos que inicio la clase-

-¡¿Qué!- grito Naruto y resbalo con la silla. Sasuke soltó la carcajada, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Creo que deberías reportarte como enfermo e ir a tu casa a dormir… luego te llevo a que vayas a visitar a esa chica-

-Wow, Uchiha Sasuke ofreciéndome su ayuda, ¿Dónde están las cámaras?- dijo con una risilla

-Dobe…-

-Gracias- dijo despidiéndose mientras lo abrazaba, Sasuke odiaba esas demostraciones de cariño, el era alguien frio, pero aun así no le incomodaba… tanto.

-Paso por ti pasada las 8, para que pongas la alarma-

-Si- Naruto salió de la cafetería y se fue a su departamento directo a la cama, cayó como roca, estaba muy cansado.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

La luz la cegó cuando abrió los ojos, se cubrió con las manos para acostumbrarse a la iluminación de la habitación.

"¿Dónde estoy?" Vio a su alrededor, había paredes de color verde y una mesita con flores. Trato de incorporarse pero un pinchazo de dolor la invadió, dirigió sus manos a su abdomen, estaba duro, levanto un poco su bata y vio que estaba vendada, volvió a recostarse y el recuerdo regreso. Un muchacho la había encontrado tirada… ¿Pero cómo había llegado ahí? Cerró los ojos y escucho el repicar de unos tacones. Vio a través de sus pestañas a una mujer voluptuosa, tenía el cabello rubio y llevaba una bata blanca.

-Oh, veo que has despertado- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. La chica asintió.-mi nombre es Tsunade-

-Yo… no recuerdo mi nombre-

-Tranquila, eso es normal después de un fuerte impacto, ¿Sabes dónde te encuentras?- la chica se limito a negar con la cabeza.

-estas en el hospital general de Konoha-

-Konoha… no recuerdo haber venido…-

-¿Recuerdas a tus padres?- Ella volvió a negar. Tsunade torció el gesto, al parecer la amnesia era peor a lo esperado.

Un toquido saco a Tsunade de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a la puerta y vio a un rubio alto y guapo ahí, con una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes pase?- pregunto

-Sí, aquí esta- Le enseño el pase, estaba un poco arrugado pero aun así era válido.

-¿y tú eres?-

-Naruto, fui yo quien la encontró- Tsunade asintió y lo dejo pasar.

-Llámame cuando hayas acabado- Naruto asintió.

Se quedaron los dos viéndose por unos minutos, ahora que había más luz podía ver mejor a la chica. Era muy hermosa, delgada pero con curvas, tenía unos labios rojos y carnosos, cabello negro azulado y unos enigmáticos ojos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto el rubio acercándose un poco.

-Bien, supongo-

-Me alegro de oír eso… perdona la pregunta, ¿pero qué es lo que te ocurrió?- La chica torció el gesto. –Perdona si te incomodo mi pregunta- La chica negó con la cabeza y hablo.

-No es que me incomode, el problema es que no recuerdo nada…-

-¿Nada?- esta asintió –bueno, eso sí es un problema- se quedo en silencio por un rato pensando en una posible idea.

-Naruto- el rubio volteo a verla, le gustaba como se escuchaba su nombre desde sus labios –Gracias… creo que hubiera muerto si no me hubieras encontrado- dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

-Tranquila, creo que fue el destino o una casualidad quien me llevo a ese lugar en ese preciso momento- La chica asintió y observo bien al rubio. Era alto, tenía un cuerpo atlético y era sumamente guapo, aunque lucia muy cansado.

-Luces agotado-

-Bueno, creo que luzco mejor que tu…- dijo con una sonrisilla, ella se la correspondió. –Hoy fue un día pesado-

-Me imagino… lo siento-

-Hey, tranquila, no es tu culpa, haría esto miles de veces con tal de ayudar a una damisela en aprietos- Dijo pícaramente haciéndola sonrojar.

Naruto se sobresalto al sentir que algo vibraba en su pantalón, saco el teléfono móvil y hablo.

-¿Qué paso Teme…?- Naruto solo asentía. –Bueno, ya voy para allá- cerro el móvil y suspiro. –Lo siento pero ya me tengo que ir… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?-

-tampoco lo recuerdo…- dijo encogiéndose y quejándose al moverse, su abdomen la estaba matando.

-tranquila, ya verás como todo regresa a ti, ten paciencia… toma- le dio una rosa que tenía guardada en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. La chica la tomo con una sonrisa y suspiro su perfume, y leyó la pequeña nota que tenía en el tallo. Era el teléfono de Naruto.

-Es por si algo ocurre, no dudes en llamar- ella asintió con una sonrisa, pero se esfumo.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme?-

-lo prometo, y déjame decirte que soy un hombre de palabra- volvió a sonreír y a admirar la flor. Naruto se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, en cuanto el rubio rozo sus labios con su mejilla sintió una chispa pasar por ellos, nunca había sentido algo similar. Sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez esto sería una buena señal.

**Fin del Capítulo**

¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan de la historia? ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?

Bueno esta historia acaba de comenzar, y me gustaría que me dieran su opinión eso me haría feliz! (: no estoy muy segura cuando suba el siguiente capítulo, pero espero que sea pronto. Espero que sea de su agrado y que continúen leyendo.

Gracias


	2. Chapter 2 Corazón roto

**Género:** Romance/drama

**Advertencias:** Lemon/muerte de un personaje

**Pareja:** NaruHina

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el contexto en que se desenvuelven los personajes es plenamente de mi pertenencia. (Esta historia no es plagio, en otras páginas me conocen como saradotcom)**_

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que de maravilla n_n. Bueno, aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia, muchas **gracias **por los **reviews!** Espero muchos más! (:

Bueno, como explicarlo, este capítulo digamos que no es mucho de mi agrado, pero es sumamente necesario y decidí subirlo hoy, para ya poder poner los demás capítulos más rápido… es corto y sin embargo importante, entre la historia valla transcurriendo se darán cuenta de que los capítulos serán más largos… bueno ya sin más preámbulos, el capitulo 2, disfrútenlo!

**PD:** este capítulo contiene **Lemon!**

**Capitulo 2 Corazón roto **

-Uchiha Sasuke- Llamo la profesora, el peliazabache se puso de pie con actitud relajada. –Felicidades, su examen fue perfecto, tiene 100- dijo con una sonrisa. Todo el salón vitoreo y aplaudió, era típico en Uchiha.

La profesora siguió dando calificaciones a los demás alumnos, mientras que Naruto susurro.

-Teme… felicidades-

-Hmp-

-Ojala y no me valla tan mal…- dijo melancólico el rubio.

-Bueno, que se puede esperar de ti- dijo retándolo

-Teme…- se cayó de inmediato pues escucho su nombre

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿se encuentra en el salón?- siguió preguntando la profesora. Naruto trago saliva y se armo de valor. Se puso de pie, tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

-Presente…- La profesora lo reviso de arriba abajo y dijo.

-Pasaste, tienes 80, Felicidades- A Naruto se le formo de inmediato una sonrisa gigante, había logrado pasar, no solo eso, le había ido muy bien. Se sentó de nuevo en su pupitre aun con expresión de bobo. Sasuke trono los dedos y Naruto regreso de su trance.

-Me has oído Dobe, va a haber una fiesta hoy en mi casa, Sakura estará ahí…- susurro esto último con una sonrisa picara. Naruto solo se limito a asentir.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

-¿Como has amanecido hoy?- pregunto Tsunade acercándose a ella y entregándole un vaso con agua y unas pastillas.

-Bien, me siento mejor que ayer- dijo sonriendo y se tomo las 4 pastillas.

-Me alegro vas a ver como poco a poco regresaras a la normalidad… Me preguntaba, ¿Cómo vas con tu memoria?- La chica suspiro, no había logrado recordar nada.

-Oh ya veo… se me ha ocurrido algo- La chica asintió haciendo que Tsunade procediera – Bueno por ahora no recuerdas nada, ni familiares e inclusive de dónde vienes, se me ha ocurrido subir una foto tuya a la red, posiblemente alguien te reconozca y venga por ti-

-Se me hace una fantástica idea- dijo pero torció el gesto -¿Pero qué tal si nadie viene?-

-No te estés adelantando, no sabemos qué es lo que pasara- Tsunade se puso seria. –Traigo los resultados, ¿quieres saber?-

La chica trago audiblemente y asintió, ¿Qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

-Bueno, el origen de tu herida fue hecha con una arma blanca, tenemos la idea de que fuiste robada por la falta de pertenencias en la escena del crimen y en cuanto al examen de violación- La chica cerró los ojos no quería ver la expresión en Tsunade –Fue nula, no abusaron de ti- dijo esto con una sonrisa. La chica abrió los ojos y derramo una lagrima, estaba feliz.

-Gracias, me has dado buenas noticias-

-No hay de que, es mi trabajo; háblame si necesitas algo- La chica asintió y agito la mano para despedirse. Una vez que se quedo sola cerró los ojos y tuvo ganas de que Naruto la visitara, tal vez mañana le hablaría.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

El sonido de la música a todo volumen llenaba la mansión Uchiha. La fiesta ya llevaba 2 horas y el ambiente se estaba tornando perfecto, todos tomaban cerveza y charlaban con singular alegría.

Una pelirosa derramo una lágrima al ver a su amiga besándose apasionadamente con el hombre que amaba. Salió corriendo hacia el patio con un six pack. Se tomo todas las cervezas de un jalón, lo menos que quería ahora era sufrir, quería divertirse por esa noche; prendió un cigarrillo y se metió de nuevo a la mansión, debía hacer algo para llamar la atención del Uchiha.

Por otra parte Naruto se encontraba celebrando con sus compañeros de grupo, todos habían salido bien en el examen; había tomado, pero solo lo suficiente como para ponerse happy.

-Naruto…- El rubio se giro al reconocer la voz; en frente de él se encontraba Sakura, llevaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo y tenía un gran escote, se percato que estaba sonrojada, sería cosa del alcohol.

-Sakura, ¿disfrutando la fiesta?- dijo sonriendo.

-Si, quisiera poder hablar contigo- Naruto trago audiblemente, de que querría hablar.

-Claro, vamos- Caminaron hacia la terraza. Una vez que llegaron ahí se sentaron en una barda, el rubio esperaba a que la ojijade hablara, pero no lo hizo así que él comenzó:

-¿De qué querías hablarme?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Naruto, sé muy bien qué es lo que sientes por mí…-

-Oh… eso- susurro. No quería escuchar, ya le había quedado más que claro que ella no quería nada con él. -¿que pasa con eso?-

-Bueno… me preguntaba… si aun lo sientes- susurro Sakura con una voz seductora; un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro sorprendido de Naruto. Vio como ella se acercaba poco a poco y lo único que podía ver eran sus labios aproximarse. Naruto cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar. El beso comenzó tierno, pero rápidamente Sakura aumento la intensidad, dejándolos sin aire.

Cuando se separaron Naruto sintió el penetrante sabor a alcohol de su boca, suspiro; al parecer ese era su primer beso con ella, pero no fue lo que esperaba, Sakura solo estaba borracha, en verdad no sabía que es lo que estaba haciendo. De nuevo la pelirosa lo iba a besar, pero el rubio la detuvo por los hombros.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Sakura, estas borracha, no sabes lo que estás haciendo- Las lagrimas se precipitaron en Sakura.

-¿Qué es que ya no me quieres?- chillo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Naruto.

-No es eso… es solo que, no estás completamente en tus cabales y no quiero que pienses después que me aproveche de la situación…-

-Yo sé que es lo que quiero, y lo que quiero en este momento es a ti- susurro seductoramente en el oído del rubio. Naruto trataba de despejar su mente y ver las cosas con frialdad, pero la pelirosa no lo dejaba, si seguía comportándose de ese modo no sabría controlarse, al fin y al cabo era un hombre. Finalmente suspiro, lo mejor sería llevar a Sakura a su casa.

Naruto se puso de pie y tomo a la pelirosa por el brazo, esta trato de zafarse, pero se resigno al ver que sus intentos eran nulos. Pasaron por el centro de la fiesta y se encontraron con el Uchiha.

-¿A dónde vas Dobe con tanta prisa?- dijo pícaramente al ver a Sakura junto a él, por fin se le cumpliría a su amigo.

-No es lo que piensas Teme, solo la llevare a su casa- Sakura se abalanzo hacia Naruto y atrapo los labios desprevenidos del rubio, quien le correspondió, Sakura sonrío, su plan de darle celos a Sasuke estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-Naruto, vámonos- dijo de una manera muy sensual. El rubio solo asintió y era el ahora quien la seguía.

El peliazabache le susurro fugazmente en el oído a su amigo:

-Recuerda usar preservativos…- y soltó una risilla picara. Naruto trago, esta podría ser la primera vez con Sakura, podría ser el comienzo de su relación.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Naruto apago el motor de su auto, ya habían llegado a los departamentos de Sakura. La pelirosa salió con torpeza y rodeo el auto, se acerco a la ventanilla y puso su rostro muy cerca al del Naruto.

-¿quieres pasar?- dijo seduciéndolo.

-N…No estoy muy seguro de esto... cre…-lo callo Sakura, de nuevo le robo un beso. Cuando se separaron Naruto sonrío y asintió. Salió del auto y siguió a Sakura totalmente embobado. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta de su departamento, Sakura se volteo y le susurro en el oído:

-Quédate esta noche…- mordió su lóbulo y el rubio no hizo más que asentir. Entraron al departamento y guío a Naruto a un sillón blanco, en cuanto ese se sentó, lo atrapo en otro beso, la intensidad comenzó a aumentar y el cuerpo de Naruto estaba que ardía.

El beso cada vez era más intenso, Sakura se acerco mas al cuerpo de Naruto, él por su parte coloco sus manos en la cintura de la pelirosa mientras que ella enredaba sus manos en su cabello incitándolo a profundizar más el beso.

Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a vagar sobre el torso de Naruto cosa que hacía que se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, Sakura comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Naruto y se la quito con lentitud, de inmediato ella se despojo de su vestido, quedando solo en ropa interior. Naruto la observo de arriba abajo, le gustaba lo que veía, Siguieron besándose y Sakura le quito el pantalón a Naruto, sonrío al ver que ya estaba listo. Sakura se inclino pero Naruto la detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?- Sakura lo volvió a besar y susurro:

-Tu solo disfruta- Froto con sus manos sobre la tela el miembro ya excitado de Naruto, el no pudo reprimir un gruñido. Sakura se inclino y se deshizo de la ultima prenda del rubio dejando expuestos su miembro completamente erecto, era más grande de lo que había pensado y sonrío al momento que tomo su miembro entre sus manos y comenzó a introducirlo en su boca haciendo que Naruto echara su cabeza hacia atrás por la sensación, minutos después él se corrió en la boca de Sakura. Ahora la pelirosa se coloco encima de él y Naruto la penetro. Todo comenzó con un vaivén rítmico pero poco a poco las cosas tomaron más intensidad.

-ahhhh- gimió el rubio al sentir como estaba llegando al clímax Sakura grito al momento de tener un orgasmo, seguido por el rubio. Se separaron, los dos estaban perlados de sudor y sumamente cansados. La pelirosa fue la primera en caer dormida.

-Te amo Sakura- susurro el rubio antes de sumergirse en el sueño.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

La luz del sol dio de lleno en el rostro de una pelirosa, la cabeza estaba por explotarle, se movió un poco pero sintió como alguien la rodeaba con sus brazos. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se encontró con lo que más temía, Naruto.

-Buenos días- dijo el rubio acercándose para besarla, pero la ojijade quito bruscamente el rostro. -¿Qué sucede?- pregunto extrañado.

-Esto no debió haber pasado… se salió de control- chillo la pelirosa mientras tomaba su vestido y se lo ponía.

-¿De que estás hablando?-

-Estoy hablando de esto- dijo señalándose a ella y luego a él –Nada de esto debió haber ocurrido, se me salió de control-

-P…Pero… ayer tú actuabas como si….-

-me gustaras- completo la pelirosa sentándose en un banquito, habían pasado la noche en la sala. –Siento mucho decir esto, pero solo le quería dar celos a Sasuke… -dijo derramando una lagrima.

Naruto la siguió observando no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo, simplemente no era verdad.

-No entiendo…- dijo mientras la mirada se le oscurecía.

-Acaso eres tonto, yo nunca te quise, estoy enamorada de Sasuke, solo te use para darle celos… se me paso la mano con el alcohol anoche y se salió todo de control… me puse un poco caliente…- lo siento- dijo completamente apenada.

Naruto sintió como algo se le desgarraba por dentro, por fin entendió a lo que se referían al decir corazón roto. El rubio se puso de pie y termino de vestirse y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Naruto…- este se detuvo –Solo hay que pretender que esto no ocurrió, ¿amigos?- Naruto no se inmuto y salió de lo que ahora era su infierno. Había sido traicionado por la persona que más quería, en ese momento odiaba al mundo y el mundo lo odiaba a él…

**Fin del capítulo**

Como les comente, este capítulo no me agrada por obvias razones el Lemon de NaruSaku (pareja que no soporto debo admitirlo) y mas aparte el Lemon me quedo todo feo por que no me nace escribirlo Dx

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado (dentro lo que cabe) y estén pendientes al los capítulos siguientes, creo que actualizare el sábado o el lunes, insisto esta historia apenas comienza…

Muchísimas gracias a los reviews de _lila-chan13,__Pamelix,__Bella,__.com_

Sé que se preguntan que fue lo que le paso a la pobre de Hinata… eso se sabrá más adelante, no coman ansias, hay momento para todo… espero y me perdonen por el capitulo, le juro que este es un NaruHina, pero deben pasar antes otras cosas.

**Muchas gracias** de nuevo por leer, recuerden que un **review es el pan de un escritor de fics**, _dejen reviews que tengo hambre n_n!_

Nos leemos pronto **y recuerden** _"__aunque sea te haga eterna la tormenta, mañana saldrá el sol, no te rindas…"_


	3. Chapter 3 Realidad

**Género:** Romance/drama

**Advertencias:** Lemon/muerte de un personaje

**Pareja:** NaruHina

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el contexto en que se desenvuelven los personajes es plenamente de mi pertenencia. (Esta historia no es plagio, en otras páginas me conocen como saradotcom)_**

Hola! Bueno he aquí el capitulo 3, disfrútenlo!

**Capitulo 3 Realidad**

A veces uno se pregunta por qué la vida es tan cruel con uno… pero en realidad es cruel con todos.

Naruto en ese mismo día amo a alguien, pero ese alguien le rompió el corazón; solo había sido un capricho de Sakura… El rubio conducía distraído, se sentía tan mal, no sabía hacia dónde ir. Cuando apago el motor del coche se dio cuenta que estaba afuera de la mansión Uchiha, sería buena idea hablar con su amigo.

El cancel estaba abierto por lo que no tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza bruta. El jardín delantero estaba lleno de vasos desechables y comida tirada, vio a un par de compañeros dormidos bajo un frondoso árbol, al parecer la fiesta estuvo extrema. Entro en la recepción de la casa, la situación era similar ahí, contó a 5 personas dormidas en los sillones y atrás tres cerca de la barra; la casa tenía un penetrante olor a alcohol y cigarro. El crujir de los vasos desechables aplastándose bajo sus pies hizo despertar a unos cuantos, alcanzo a oír algunos insultos sobre el ruido pero no le dio ni la más mínima importancia.

Subió una larga escalera de caracol y se dirigió a la habitación de Sasuke, suspiro y le dio vuelta a la perilla, pero esta no cedió, estaba con llave. Toco la puerta y espero un momento, del otro lado se escucharon risas femeninas y alguien el cayo.

Sasuke entreabrió la puerta y vio a su amigo, no tenía muy buena pinta.

-¿Qué paso Dobe?- pregunto el pelianegro saliendo de su habitación y cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Sasuke solo llevaba unos bóxers negros puestos, tenía el cabello desarreglado y el pecho desnudo.

-¿Quién está ahí adentro?- pregunto Naruto

-Dirás quienes…- corrigió Sasuke. Naruto sonrío, no podía entender como su amigo era uno de los chicos más codiciados por las mujeres, aunque estas supieran que solo las veía como una diversión.

-Ino y… amm no recuerdo bien su nombre, va en nuestro curso, cabello rojo, lentes…-

-¿Karin?-

-Si, creo que es ella… bueno la verdad no importa, y bien Dobe, ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Sasuke?- pregunto el rubio mientras lo veía fijamente. El peliazabache medito un poco y negó con la cabeza.

-Me alegro…- dijo con un susurro

Sasuke, comprendió hacia donde iban las cosas, al parecer no resulto bien.

-¿Podemos ir por un café o algo?- dijo el rubio

-Si claro- Sasuke comenzó a caminar pero Naruto lo detuvo por el hombro.

-Teme… creo que sería buena idea ponerte ropa- Sasuke se vio y sonrío de lado, se interno en su habitación y salió ya vestido, con unos jeans y una camisa blanca, muy casual, del otro lado de la puerta se escucharon los reniegos de las chicas, al parecer no habían tenido suficiente.

Salieron de la casa y se fueron en el auto de Naruto, este le tuvo que prestar unos lentes oscuros al ojinegro, al parecer la resaca le estaba tomando factura. Se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad a su café favorito, no era muy popular pero el establecimiento era acogedor y el servicio estupendo.

Se sentaron en el rincón más alejado de la clientela y pidieron café americano.

-Muy bien, ya cuéntame, ¿Qué te hizo?- El ojiazul suspiro y tomo un sorbo de café.

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que cuando lleve a Sakura a su departamento… paso…-

-Bien hecho Dobe- le dijo dándole un golpecillo juguetón en la quijada –¿Y qué tal estuvo?- pregunto sonriendo pícaramente.

El rubio se puso completamente nervioso, su amigo hablaba de eso como si fuera cosa de todos los días… bueno aunque para él lo era.

-Pues… no fue exactamente lo que esperaba… pero el problema llego en la mañana- Sasuke se puso serio y escucho con cuidado.

-al parecer ella me uso, para darte celos a ti…- Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, eso había sido algo bajo.-Dijo que estaba borracha y que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo…- dijo sombríamente el rubio

-No entiendo a las mujeres, entre más las rechaces, mas te buscan… le había dejado muy claro que lo nuestro solo había sido un encuentro casual…- dijo el pelinegro.

-Sasuke… no quería saber eso…- dijo con cara de trauma

-Olvídala Dobe, existe muchos peces en el agua-

-Lo sé… pero es que yo quería ese pez… y ayer me hizo sentir que me quería… pero solo fue una calentura…según ella- Lo que mas en realidad le dolió a Naruto fue que Sakura aunque aseguraba que estaba borracha, sabía muy bien lo que sentía el rubio por ella… y aun así no le importo.

-Haber, que sentiste cuando te acostaste con ella, solo satisfice tus necesidades, o en verdad sentiste una conexión…- pregunto serio el ojinegro.

-Bueno… no fue como me esperaba que iba a ser… había imaginado tantas veces como seria; pero no fue así, se sintió tan impersonal- el rubio cubrió su rostro con sus palmas, ya no sabía que pensar.

-Asunto resuelto, solo fue sexo, lo que significa que en realidad no estabas enamorada de ella-

-Pero…- el ojinegro lo interrumpió

-Ningún pero, el día que sientas que hay una conexión entre tú y ella, es el día en que vas a hacer el amor, no solo tener sexo, ese día va ser cuando sabrás que estas enamorado…-

-Sasuke… ¿Cómo puedes decir todo esto si nunca te has enamorado?- La mirada de Sasuke se torno sombría.

-Soy un ser humano con sentimientos- mascullo

-No ya en serio…- el peliazabache lo interrumpió, aun no acababa de hablar.

-Por que he esperado algún día encontrar a la persona de la que me enamore, y así poder sentar cabeza- sonrío de lado –pero mientras tanto hay que disfrutar lo que la vida nos da- Naruto sonrió, no podría imaginarse a su amigo sentar cabeza. Pero como dicen, hay siempre alguien ahí afuera para ti, solo debes saber dónde buscar y estar siempre alerta…

Conversaron por un rato mas sobre trivialidades, Naruto se sentía un poco mejor, pero aun seguía dolido, decidió que la mejor terapia para esto era hablar y no guardarse nada. El timbre del móvil de Sasuke lo saco de onda.

-¿Si?- contesto el peliazabache. Naruto observo cómo se tensaba su amigo y cerraba el teléfono muy rígido después de unos minutos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto el rubio al ver que Sasuke no decía nada.

-M…Mi padre viene ya en camino, su avión llega en 2 horas- Naruto se cubrió la boca por la sorpresa.

-¿No se supone que iba a regresar hasta el lunes?-

-Yo supuse lo mismo- Sasuke abrió de nuevo el móvil y marco rápidamente; espero impaciente a que le diera tono y hablo:

–Quisiera un servicio completo en la mansión Uchiha- Callo por un segundo -Mire, esto es una emergencia, sé que no hice cita, pero deben ir de inmediato- volvió a callar –Le pagare el doble… muy bien nos vemos allá- Sonrío y cerro el celular poniéndose de pie.

-Me llevas a mi casa Dobe, debo recibir al equipo de limpieza- Naruto sonrío y pago los cafés. El rubio dejo al peliazabache, y tuvo que llevar a varios de sus compañeros a sus respectivas casas, ya que el genio de Uchiha los había ahuyentado. Cuando termino realmente estaba agotado, lidiar con borrachos siempre lo dejaba sin fuerzas; se dirigió a su departamento y prendió su estéreo a todo volumen, lo menos que quería ahora era pensar. Tomo una larga ducha y comió una cena congelada. Ese había sido un largo día.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando su celular vibro

-Hola- contesto

_-Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo estás?-_ Naruto sonrío al reconocer la voz de la chica del hospital

-Pues, he tenido mejores días, pero dime ¿Cómo te va a ti?-

_-Bien gracias por preguntar, he logrado recordar algunas cosas-_

-Tu nombre…- Hubo silencio por unos segundos

_-No eso no… bueno, solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas…-_ hubo silencio por un instante _-ah por cierto, las enfermeras me entregaron la chaqueta con la que me cubriste-_

-OH mira ya tengo una excusa para ir a verte- dijo pícaramente. La chica río tímidamente. -¿Qué te parece si voy al rato?-

_-Me parece perfecto-_

-Muy bien nos vemos- y colgó. El rubio suspiro, escuchar la voz de la chica había hecho que olvidara por un momento su dolor. Se puso unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca y se dirigió al hospital.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Estaba Tsunade cambiándole los vendajes, debía ver como estaba cicatrizando la herida. La chica frunció el seño a la hora que dejo al descubierto su piel cocida, la herida tenía unos 5 cm de largo y estaba muy hinchada, pero la cicatrización era buena, al final podría ser que no se notara tanto conforme pasara el tiempo, le puso un ungüento que al contacto con la piel era muy frío, esto hizo reír a la chica le causaba cosquilla.

En eso se abrió la puerta, un rubio se quedo impávido viendo la escena. La chica se encontraba acostada solo con sostén, pudo ver que era muy voluptuosa, esta de inmediato se cubrió y se sonrojo a más no poder.

-¡Se toca antes de entrar!- grito Tsunade arrojandole el frasco y sacando a empujones al rubio que no dejaba de ver a la chica. La rubia cerró la puerta y se froto las sienes.

-¿Te incomodo mucho?- pregunto al ver a la chica completamente roja. Solo asintió y se trato de mover, pero por medio a que se abriera la cicatriz no lo hizo. -¿Quieres que lo corra?-

-¡No!- Grito la ojiperla. Se sonrojo ante su reacción –Solo fue un malentendido- Tsunade asintió y comenzó a vendarla de nuevo y le puso la bata. Salió del la habitación y vio al rubio recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados, llevaba un libro con él.

-Ya puedes pasar- el ojiazul abrió los ojos y vio a Tsunade demasiado cerca –Pobre de ti que me entere que le hiciste algo… la próxima vez toca antes de entrar- Naruto trago audiblemente y asintió. Una vez que se fue la rubia, Naruto entro en la habitación. Vio a la chica y se sonrojo al recordar cómo se veía con poca ropa… sacudió su cabeza y se despejo de esas ideas.

-Hola- La chica lo vio y se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. –Am… siento lo de hace rato, debía haber tocado- dijo el rubio mientras colocaba su mano detrás de la nuca apenado.-Espero no haberte incomodado…-

-No pasa nada, fue un accidente…- susurro la chica levantado la mirada y encontrándose con la del rubio. Naruto se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla, de nuevo estaba ahí ese singular chispazo.

–Toma aquí está tu chaqueta- dijo la ojiperla sacándola de un mueble a su derecha y extendiéndosela al ojiazul.

-Las enfermeras trataron de quitar la mayor parte de la sangre del forro- dijo con una sonrisa –Siento haberla arruinado.-

-No pasa nada, solo es ropa- dijo tomándola poniéndosela bajo el brazo.

-Toma- le extendió un libro –Creo que te gustaría distraerte un poco- La chica lo tomo con alegría y leyó la parte de atrás, trataba sobre el espacio, guerras y amor.

-Gracias, que lindo gesto- se quedaron en silencio hasta que el rubio lo rompió:

-y ¿Cómo van las cosas?-

-Bien, Tsunade sama subió mi foto a la red, haber si alguien me reconoce y vienen por mi…-

-Es una fantástica idea, ya verás como pronto vendrá tu familia- dijo sonriendo

-Eso espero…-

-Recuerdo que mencionaste que recordaste algo…-

-Ah si, bueno recordé que no exactamente vivo en Konoha, si no cerca, pero había venido aquí a corroborar algo, algo importante… pero no recuerdo que era ese algo…-

-OH, no vives en Konoha…- la chica negó con la cabeza y observo al rubio, algo en su mirada le decía que estaba triste.

-¿Qué tienes?-

-Eh… ¿Yo?- pregunto tratando de evadir el tema. La ojiperla lo vio fijamente hasta que Naruto suspiro.

-Pues digamos que las cosas no han resultado como esperaba…es decepcionante- La chica asintió, y pensó que hablaba sobre temas amorosos.

-Si las cosas no resultan a la primera, simplemente no funcionan- dijo la chica sonriéndole, el se la correspondió.- así que tranquilo, siempre existe un mañana- Naruto reflexiono sus palabras, le gustaba esa manera tan positiva de pensar…

Y así fluyo la tarde, hablaron de cómo iban las cosas en la universidad, Naruto estaba estudiando derecho y le contó que cuando se graduara trabajaría en un reconocido buffet de abogados, perteneciente a la familia de su mejor amigo. A la chica le pareció muy interesante, quiso saber el por qué elegir esa carrera, la respuesta del rubio fue corta y concisa.

-Deseo darle justicia a los que lo merecen- La chica reflexiono eso durante unos segundos.

-Me encanta que alguien piense en eso, no solo en el dinero…-

Platicaron un rato más y Naruto le pregunto la posibilidad de recordar mediante asociación de cosas, quedaron que el día siguiente Naruto llevaría su laptop y verían unas cuantas fotos, a ver si así podía forzar a su mente a recordar.

-Y en el lado sentimental ¿Cómo te va?- pregunto la ojiperla con timidez.

Naruto torció la boca, no sabía que contestar, casi no la conocía pero algo en ella irradiaba confianza. No le diría exactamente lo que le paso, si no que solo una vaga idea, se le hizo una buena idea tener la opinión de una chica.

-Pues…- Un grito en la puerta lo interrumpió.

-¡Hinata sama!- Un joven de cabello castaño y ojos color perla se encontraba estupefacto en la puerta.

-N…Neji nisan…- susurro Hinata recordando a su primo, una lluvia de recuerdos la abrumo, recordó a su familia…

**Fin del capítulo**

… iiiii que Hinata se acordó de Neji D: … ¿Qué pasara? … tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo n_n bueno hasta ahí por esta vez, pronto vendré con el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews :D

Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibí (: Bueno tratare de actualizar lo más rápido posible…

**Siguiente capítulo** "_recuerdos dolorosos_"

**Y recuerden** "_los problemas nunca se acaban, pero las soluciones tampoco…"_ :D

Matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4 Recuerdos dolorosos

**Género:** Romance/drama

**Advertencias:** Lemon/muerte de un personaje

**Pareja:** NaruHina

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el contexto en que se desenvuelven los personajes es plenamente de mi pertenencia. (Esta historia no es plagio, en otras páginas se me conocen como saradotcom)**_

Hola! Aquí vengo con otro capítulo, espero y que sea de su agrado n_n.  
>Muchisisimas gracias por sus reviews! Me hacen creer en la historia y más aparte es importante saber qué es lo que piensan… sin más preámbulo el capítulo 4, disfrútenlo!<p>

**Capítulo 4 Recuerdos dolorosos**

-¡Nisan!- grito alegre la ojiperla, pero se preguntaba cómo es que alguien tan importante como él había sido oculto en su mente.

-Hinata sama- llego junto a la cama y tomándola en sus brazos le pregunto:

-¿Estas bien?...- la ojiperla solo asintió, tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle. -¿Por qué te fuiste?- pregunto algo resentido el castaño.

-Neji…- dijo tocando su mejilla –No me vas a creer si te lo dijera-

-¿Qué te han hecho?- dijo retrocediendo un poco y viéndola, traía puesta una bata color azul en uno de sus brazos tenía un gran moretón. Hinata bajo la mirada.

-No recuerdo- susurro

-¿cómo que no recuerdas?- pregunto exaltado

-Hasta hace unos momentos… tampoco te recordaba a ti… no sé qué es lo que me pasa…- dijo derramando una lagrima, la desesperación de que su propia mente le ocultara cosas la ahogaba. Neji de inmediato le ofreció su hombro para consolarla. El rubio veía la escena desde el fondo de la habitación. Pensó que lo mejor sería darles espacio. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia la cafetería.

Se formó en la fila, y pidió un café. A la hora de buscar un lugar para sentarse, vio un manchón rosa pasar a su lado, se giró de lleno y ahí estaba, Haruno Sakura, la causante del hueco en su pecho, se giró y rezo por qué no lo hubiera visto, no quería hablar con ella.

-¿Naruto?- pregunto la pelirosa, viendo la espalda del rubio. Este hizo una mueca y volteo con una sonrisa nervioso.

-Sakura chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues hoy me toca servicio en el hospital, ¿tú que haces aquí?... ¿alguien está herido?- La pelirosa abrió mucho los ojos y pregunto -¿Sasuke kun está herido…?- Esto hizo que la llaga en el corazón del rubio sangrara de nuevo.

-E…Em este, no… solo estoy de paso- dijo desviando la mirada, ni siquiera podía verla.

La pelirosa percibió la frialdad del ojiazul así que decidió hablar:

-Naruto… creo que las cosas no quedaron bien, no quisiera que nuestra amistad se arruinara por "eso"- Naruto se tensó, como podía ser tan cínica y cruel con él, quería gritarle todo lo que pensaba, la sangre la hervía. Sabía que debía tranquilizarse si no haría un escándalo. Decidió que lo mejor sería hacer caso omiso.

-Solo olvídalo…-

-Pero-

-Ya te dije, solo olvídalo- dijo con voz ronca. –Ahora si me disculpas, debo irme- Se giró e ignoro a la pelirosa que lo llamaba.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

La ojiperla comenzó a calmar su llanto, dejando un leve sollozo.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- pregunto viendo a su prima sonrojada.

-Si… eso creo-

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?- Hinata guardo silencio, no sabía que contestarle, al ver esto Neji prefirió hablar el.

-Estoy de acuerdo que te hayas enojado con Hiashi sama, pero lo único que quería él era protegerte- Hinata hizo una mueca, no recordaba alguna discusión con su padre…

-Neji nisan, no recuerdo nada… lo único que me viene a la mente son los rostros de ti, mi padre y Hannabi, ¿Cómo están?- Neji hizo una mueca al oír el ultimo nombre.

-Dime absolutamente todo lo que recuerdes, momentos, decisiones…- Neji la vio muy serio.

-Etto… bueno recuerdo que mi Padre nos llevaba a mi hermana y a mí a comprar helado… después de visitar el cementerio donde se encuentra mi madre.- dijo con tristeza esto último. Y así se pasó el tiempo, Hinata le relataba algunas cenas familiares, los cumpleaños de ella y Hannabi, su casa, paseos… Cuando no sabía que más decirle, se quedó callada esperando a que su primo hablara. Neji no se atrevía a profesar palabra, pero sabía que recordaría de todos modo, era mejor que él estuviera con ella… tendría que sufrir de nuevo.

-Recuerdas el 23 de Agosto de año anterior…- vio como la ojiperla negaba. –Esa es la fecha cuando… cuando… ¡Mierda!, no puedo decirlo- grito frustrado tapándose los ojos.

-Dímelo que sucedió ese día- dijo con miedo a la respuesta, pera la curiosidad la carcomía.

-fue cuando ocurrió el accidente…- A Hinata no le agradaba el curso que estaba tomando la conversación, su mente le gritaba que no escuchara, pero ahí se encontraba el gusanito de la curiosidad que no la dejaba en paz.

-Es el día cuando Hannabi…-dudo un poco – murió…- susurro con la mirada vacía, ese día había marcado por completo su vida.

Hinata se puso las manos en la cabeza y como una tormenta las imágenes comenzaron a presentarse. Grito y comenzó a llorar, ¿Cómo es que se le podía haber olvidado el día en que su hermanita murió… el día donde comenzó a odiarse a ella misma…? Hinata se abrazó a sí misma y se mordió el labio. Neji, lo único que podía era servir de consuelo a su prima, odiaba el hecho que tuviera que experimentar ese dolor de nuevo. La ojiperla lloro largo y tendido, hasta que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, ya no podía derramar más lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?- pregunto el castaño tomando su mano y sonriendo. Hinata no respondió, solo veía al vacío.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo… ¿Verdad?- La ojiperla asintió. Volteo a ver a Neji y dijo:

-Y mi padre… ¿Sabe que estoy bien?-

Neji negó con la cabeza, se disculpó y salió por la puerta a hablarle a su tío, debía de estar preocupado.

La Hyūga se quedó sola y comenzó a cuestionarse, ¿Cómo es que cosas tan importantes podían ser escondidas en su propia mente?... acaso ella no era su propia dueña, la desesperación de que volviera a ocurrir la aterraba, o inclusive que no recordara aun algo muy importante... El castaño volvió a entrar a la habitación y le explico que tenía que ir por su tío, que sin falta estaba ahí de nuevo en la mañana. Hinata le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella estaba bien.

-¿Segura?-

-Sí, necesito pensar un poco- dijo con una sonrisa fingida para hacer que su primo la dejara sola.

-Toma- dijo extendiéndole un teléfono móvil-si quieres que regrese, solo llama- La Hyūga asintió mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla de su primo.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Naruto llevaba más de una hora afuera de la habitación, había escuchado a Hinata llorar.

-Hinata…- susurro muy por lo bajo. Por fin sabia su nombre, le gustaba. Había pensado en irse, pero había algo que no lo dejaba. Vio como el castaño salía de la habitación hablando por el móvil, por lo escucho se tenía que ir y regresaría mañana. Observo como caminaba de nuevo a la habitación y escucho que se despedía de la ojiperla. Cruzo la mirada con él a la hora que salió, el también tenía esos extraños ojos perla. Se levantó y toco la puerta.

-¿es un mal momento?- pregunto asomándose por la puerta, vio como Hinata se limpiaba las lágrimas, tenía los ojos rojos y estaba muy sonrojada.

-Naruto kun pasa- dijo con un susurro, el rubio obedeció y se acercó a ella, se veía muy triste, se preguntaba qué es lo que le había dicho su primo.

-Creo que estas cansada, si quieres vuelvo otro día- dijo mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a andar. Se detuvo al sentir una mano fría sobre la de él provocando un leve cosquilleo que al rubio le gusto, se volteo y vio a la Hyūga muy sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

-No te vayas… no quiero estar sola…- susurro. El rubio sonrío y tomo una silla, sentándose junto a la cama.

-¿Cómo estás?- se sentía tonto al preguntar eso, pero era curiosidad sincera. La ojiperla solo torció el gesto y derramo una lagrima.

-No quieres hablar de esto me imagino- ella negó con la cabeza. –Luces cansada, deberías dormir- la Hyūga abrió mucho lo ojos y sintió pánico, no quería quedarse sola. Naruto hablo al intuir lo que pasaba:

-Tranquila, yo me quedo aquí, solo cierra los ojos- dijo tocando su frente sintiendo su piel suave como el pétalo de una flor.

Hinata cerró los ojos y trato de dormir, pero no podía sabiendo que él estaba al lado, la ponía nerviosa. Poco a poco se relajó sintiendo la cálida palma del rubio en su frente. Naruto la veía dormir, su respiración tranquila y regular era música para sus oídos, se veía con tanta paz; él también estaba cansado y cerró los ojos para descansarlos un poco, al rato se iría… o al menos eso pensó porque cayó dormido como una tabla.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

El calor del sol sobre la mejilla del rubio hizo que se removiera de donde estaba, sintiendo que estaba sentado. Se despertó de golpe y vio a Hinata dormida, no se dio cuenta cuando cayó dormido (obviamente), vio que aun su mano estaba en la frente de ella y la quito con cuidado, todavía podía sentir su calorcillo en ella.

La ojiperla se movió un poco y vio a través de sus pestañas unos ojos azules que la veían, recordó de inmediato a Naruto y se sentó de golpe, haciendo que le diera una punzada en la cicatriz, torció el gesto y espero a que el dolor pasara.

-¿Te lastimaste?- pregunto el rubio poniéndose de pie, preparándose por si tenía que llamar a una enfermera. La ojiperla negó con la cabeza y se sonrojo de inmediato, Naruto había pasado la noche velando por ella.

-Naruto… etto gracias… por quedarte- dijo sonrojada jugando con sus dedos.

-No es nada, creo que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí – dijo con una sonrisa –Te veías muy mal anoche, me daba miedo dejarte sola… ¿Te encuentras mejor?-

A Hinata se le formo un nudo en la garganta recordando todo de nuevo, contuvo cuanto pudo las lágrimas pero fallo. Naruto no sabía que decirle para consolarla, para hacerla sentir mejo, le ofreció su hombro para que llorara y así lo hizo, Naruto le daba palabras de aliento mientras acariciaba su espalda. El olor de su cabello la inundo, olía a manzanas, tenerla tan cerca hacia que se pusiera nervioso.

Una vez que se tranquilizó levanto su mirada encontrándose con la del rubio; este le sonrío y ella se la devolvió.

-Quieres hablar sobre "eso"- Pregunto el rubio. –Una buena manera de superar las cosas es externándolas… solo si tú lo quieres, soy todo oídos.

Hinata no sabía que decir, podría confiarle su pasado a el… pensó en todas las cosas lindas que había hecho por ella, no necesitaba más para saber lo que tenía que hacer. La ojiperla cerró los ojos y hablo:

-Todo comenzó la mañana del 23 de agosto de hace un año…-

**Fin del Capítulo**

¿y? ¿Qué les pareció? … creo que está lleno de intrigas… que habrá pasado ese día… hum soy mala . , bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen sus reviews para que pronto suba el siguiente.

Muchas gracias de nuevo a los que me dejan reviews, en serio los aprecio mucho n_n

**Siguiente capítulo : **"_Cruel pasado parte 1"_

Nos leemos pronto **y recuerden** _"__No des vueltas al pasado, pues no lo puedes cambiar, que no te agobie el futuro, pues no sabes si llegará, disfruta del presente, no lo dejes escapar, porque cuando se vaya, jamás volverá."_

Nos leemos pronto! (:


	5. Chapter 5 Cruel pasado Parte 1

**Género:** Romance/drama

**Advertencias:** Lemon/muerte de un personaje

**Pareja:** NaruHina

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el contexto en que se desenvuelven los personajes es plenamente de mi pertenencia. (Esta historia no es plagio, en otras páginas se me conocen como saradotcom)**_

Hola, primero que nada muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :D … siento no haber podido actualizar antes, pero ahorita estoy en exámenes finales… T.T creo que me entienden si digo que a los profesores les encanta explotarme, robándome mí preciado tiempo para escribir… bueno sin más preámbulo, el capítulo 5!

**Capítulo 5 Cruel pasado parte 1**

Todo comenzó la mañana del 23 de agosto de hace un año. Hinata preparaba el regalo que le daría a su padre, al día siguiente era su cumpleaños, ese año había decidido darle algo especial. Tardo más de quince días en la elaboración de su más grande obra de arte, hoy solo terminaría con los detalles.

La Hyūga había sido bendecida con los dones de la pintura y artes plásticas, por lo que decidió elaborar un retrato familiar; estaban ella de seis años y su hermana Hannabi de cuatro en la parte de enfrente sonriendo con unos peces en bolsa, en la parte de atrás estaba la madre de la Hyūga recargada tiernamente en el hombro de su padre, el fondo era un cielo estrellado y a lo lejos se veía la feria. Todos estaban sonriendo. Este había sido el último año en que su madre estaba con ellos, pues en unos pocos meses el cáncer la venció.

Su padre había estado muy triste desde la partida de su amada, por eso Hinata le quería dar el retrato, quería que su padre estuviera feliz, hace tanto que no lo veía sonreír.

Hinata se encontraba en el estudio, ahí es donde podía concentrarse mejor. Los detalles finales de una obra, siempre son los más difíciles, por lo que calculo que podría terminar antes de medianoche.

Bostezo y se estiro, tenía los músculos agarrotados, tendría que descansar un momento antes de seguir, si no caería rendida, traía el tiempo encima.

Se dirigió a su cuarto, lo mejor sería bañarse y tomar una pequeña siesta, para poder pintar sin parar, eran las 4:00 pm, si comenzaba a pintar de nuevo a las 6:00 pm alcanzaría a terminar perfectamente.

Su cuarto estaba adornado por múltiples pinturas en las paredes, en su mayoría eran del cielo estrellado o la luna. Entro rápido por ropa y su toalla, pero al salir se encontró con su primo Neji.

-Hinata sama, necesito que me acompañes a la empresa a recoger unas cosas, también debemos elegir el pastel para tu padre- Hinata frunció el ceño, no podía darse el lujo de ir, tenía que acabar.

-No puedes pedirle a alguien más que te acompañe… estoy ocupada-

-¿A quién más se lo pido?- Hinata sonrío ya sabía a quién enviar.

-Hannabi podría ir…- Neji torció el gesto.

-Pero Hannabi es tan activa… no para de hablar- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Es tu prima, así es y así debes quererla- dijo sacando la lengua y guiñándole un ojo.

-Solo iré con ella si tú, haces mis quehaceres de hoy…- susurro tratando de persuadirla. Hinata se puso la mano bajo la barbilla y lo analizo, era un trato algo injusto, pero evitaría que perdiera tiempo.

-Hecho- dijo dándole la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan ocupada?- pregunto ya caminando junto a ella.

-El regalo de mi padre… todavía no acabo, me faltan unos pocos detalles-

-Oh, ya veo… yo todavía no sé qué regalarle… ¿Alguna idea?-

-Procura no regalarle una corbata de nuevo nada más…- dijo sonriendo. Neji sonrío con torpeza, había planeado darle lo de siempre, ahora tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

Llegaron a la puerta del baño y Neji se despidió de ella, dijo que regresarían pasadas las 9:00, solo iría por unas cosas a su habitación y se marcharía.

Hinata entro en el baño y se desvistió, prendió la regadera y se llenó el lugar con humo. Se metió y sentía como el agua le quemaba la piel, pero después de unos minutos comenzó a relajarle el cuerpo, se empezaron a des agarrotar sus músculos.

Salió de bañarse y se fue a su cuarto, se acostó en su cama y puso la alarma, 30 minutos de sueño le caerían bien. Cerró los ojos pero la voz de Hannabi la despertó.

-Hinata…-

-¿Qué paso Hannabi?, no se supone que ibas a ir con Neji por unas cosa a la empresa…y por el pastel- dijo mientras se incorporaba y se frotaba los ojos.

-Si…- dijo con la cabeza gacha –Hinata…etto no vayas a enojarte- La curiosidad y el miedo la invadieron, recordaba la última vez que su hermana había dicho, había roto su preciada muñeca de porcelana que su madre le había regalado.

-Hannabi, ¿Qué hiciste?- casi chillo

-Lo juro fue un accidente…- susurro Hannabi mientras bajaba la mirada, sabía que no saldría inmune de esta. Hinata se levantó y la agito gritándole:

-¡Dímelo!- Hinata temía lo que le iba a decir su hermana.

-Tu pintura…- no basto que terminara de hablar cuando Hinata ya iba corriendo hacia el estudio rezando por que no hubiera arruinado por completo todo su trabajo. Cuando entro vio el cuadro en el suelo, una enorme mancha negra estaba en la mitad del cuadro, la paste en la que salían Hannabi y su madre había sido manchada (parte derecha) solo quedaba intacto la mitad donde salían ella y su padre. Se acercó perpleja y callo de rodillas comenzando a llorar, todo su trabajo había sido arruinado, no podría darle nada a su padre, pero lo que más le dolía era que ese regalo era para verlo sonreír de nuevo.

-Discúlpame…- susurro Hannabi desde la puerta cabizbaja.

Hinata no contesto, sentía que la sangre le hervía, todo había sido culpa de Hannabi.

-Hinata…- dijo Hannabi acercándose y tocándole el hombro, Hinata aparto su brazo con un manotazo, Hannabi se tocó el brazo, nunca su hermana le había pegado, pero por una parte la entendía, debía de estar furiosa con ella.

-En verdad lo siento… yo solo-

-¡Cállate!- grito Hinata interrumpiéndola -¡No quiero escucharte, todo fue tu culpa, ¿Ahora que se supone que le daré a mi padre?- chillo.

-¡Siempre es lo mismo contigo! Pareciera que lo estuvieras haciendo adrede- grito.

El tono que había usado la tomó por sorpresa, pero no le importó. No podía reprimir todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Hannabi la veía seria, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era callar. Hinata se levantó y tomo el cuadro, las lágrimas se resbalaron por sus pómulos.

-Te odio… ojala hubiera sido hija única- la frialdad y palabras de Hinata hizo un nudo en la garganta de Hannabi, era lo más horrible que en la vida le había dicho su hermana. No pudo contener las lágrimas y lloro en silencio mientras veía como la espalda de su hermana desaparecía a la lejanía.

Por una parte Hinata desde siempre había sentido celos de su hermana menor, su padre tenía preferencia por ella en todo; regalos, permisos, cariño… se sentía como si todo el amor de su padre fuera para Hannabi, dejando a Hinata sola… tal vez se debía al gran parentesco de su hermana con su madre. Pero ahí no acababa el asunto, todo el mundo que las conocía las comparaba, y le preguntaban por qué no se parecía más a su hermana menor.

Este era el más oscuro secreto que tenía Hinata y lo guardaba con recelo, pero ahora acababa de revelarlo, prácticamente, sin pensar antes en las consecuencias de sus actos…

Subió corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta con un portazo, no quería saber nada sobre nada, solo quería estar sola.

Depuse de una hora acostada reflexionando se arrepintió profundamente de lo que le dijo a su hermana, no debió hacerlo, solo era una pintura, no era el fin del mundo. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con la ama de llaves y le pregunto si su hermana aún seguía en la casa; esta le dijo que ya se había ido con Neji. Hizo un puchero y camino de nuevo al estudio pensando cómo podía hacer un nuevo regalo.

El vivero de su casa se le vino a la mente de inmediato, pronto florecerían las orquídeas, si es que no lo habían hecho aún. Salió de la casa por una puerta trasera, a través de la terraza y llego a una habitación hecha completamente de vidrio, se veía toda la vida a través de los cristales. Entro y el olor a primavera la lleno, camino un poco cerca de las macetas y por fin encontró unas orquídeas blancas, acababan de florear estaban es su cenit. Arranco una y olio su aroma, le recordaba a su madre, a ella le encantaban las orquídeas blancas.

Entro a la casa y se dirigió al estudio pero ahí estaba su padre, sentado leyendo un libro, Hinata se aseguró de esconder bien las flores en un mueble y entro.

-Padre, ¿Qué haces tan temprano hoy en la casa?- pregunto acercándose.

-La junta de hoy se canceló y decidí regresar temprano, para verlas un rato… últimamente la empresa se lleva todo mi tiempo- Hinata sonrío ante lo que acababa de decir su padre, podía parecer una persona fría y severa por el exterior, pero siempre se preocupaba por su familia.

-Podemos ir a comer un helado- dijo su padre –Llama a Hannabi- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Etto, Hannabi no está, acompaño a Neji kun por unas cosas- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hiashi vio algo extraño en su hija, pareciera que estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto viéndola fijamente. Hinata se puso nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-N…Nada… no sé de qué hablas- dijo con una sonrisa fingida.

-Dímelo, no tengo tanta paciencia- Lo que decía su padre era cierto, así que decidió que era mejor no hacerlo enojar.

-Bueno, es que Hannabi y yo peleamos hace rato-

-¿Por qué pelearon?-

-Por qué arruino algo muy importante que era mío- dijo cerrando los ojos visualizando su pintura arruinada. Pero pronto el arrepentimiento la golpeo, no debió haberle dicho tal cosa… se sentía avergonzada. –Le dije algo que la lastimo… me arrepiento tanto…- Hiashi torció el gesto y vio a su hija como se debatía con ella misma y solo se le ocurrió un consejo:

-Bueno, haya pasado lo que haya pasado no deberían dejar malentendidos nunca. Esta mal que peleen entre ustedes, solo se tienen la una a la otra- dijo reprendiéndola –Deben cuidarse entre ustedes, no siempre estaré aquí para protegerlas- Hinata reflexiono las palabras de su padre, siempre decía exactamente lo que necesitaba escuchar.

-Sí, padre; me retiro, nos vemos en la cena- dijo saliendo del estudio. Corrió hacia el teléfono y marco al móvil de Neji.

-Hola-

-Neji nisan, podrías pasarme a Hannabi, necesito decirle algo-

-Ahorita te la paso- Hinata oyó por el auricular y escuchaba como Hannabi le decía que no quería hablar con ella, eso le dolió, lastimo a su hermana sin pensar.

-¿Hinata?-

-si aquí sigo-

-Hannabi dice que no quiere hablar contigo-

-Etto… dile que cuando lleguen necesito decirle algo importante-

-Así lo hare- y Neji colgó.

Hinata estaba muy cansada y subió a dormir un poco. El timbre de la casa la saco de su ensoñación, se revolvió en su cama y vio que se había quedado dormida por más de 2 horas. El timbre otra vez se escuchó Hinata se despejo un poco y bajo a abrir.

Cuando abrió vio a dos oficiales en su puerta.

-¿Esta es la mansión Hyūga señorita?-

-Sí, es aquí-

-Se encuentra un adulto en la casa- Hinata asintió y les dijo que aguardaran ahí, fue caminando hacia el estudio de su padre, algo no le gustaba de esto. Le informo a su padre que era necesaria su presencia en la puerta. Padre e hija llegaron a la puerta.

-sí, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- pregunto Hiashi.

-Me temo que debe acompañarnos al hospital-

-¿Al hospital…?- dijo confundido.

-Es familiar de Neji Hyūga?- pregunto el más alto de ellos.

-Es mi sobrino-

-Acaba de tener un accidente y el y una menor fueron llevados al hospital general; están gravemente heridos, necesitamos que nos acompañe…-

**Fin del Capítulo**

D: tsss que mala soy al cortarlo ahí… pero bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, pese a todo ^u^, dejen sus reviews! Es muy importante para mi saber sus opiniones/críticas y claro me apuran a subir capítulos n_n Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer, y sobre todo comentar (:

Nos leemos pronto y recuerden _"Después de un huracán siempre sale el arcoíris..."_

Trendytragedy (:

Pd: tendré más tiempo para escribir ahora que salga de clases (: , así que creo que nos leeremos más seguido :D


	6. Chapter 6 Cruel pasado Parte 2

**Género:** Romance/drama

**Advertencias:** Lemon/muerte de un personaje

**Pareja:** NaruHina

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el contexto en que se desenvuelven los personajes es plenamente de mi pertenencia. (Esta historia no es plagio, en otras páginas me conocen como saradotcom)**_

**Capítulo 6 Cruel pasado parte 2**

Hiashi y Hinata se quedaron inmóviles, pensaron hasta lo peor, la ojiperla corrió por su abrigo y el de su padre y subieron al auto.

Siguieron a la patrulla hasta llegar al hospital general, no cruzaron palabra alguna. La tensión era palpable.

Cuando entraron fueron directo con la recepcionista. Los oficiales le dijeron que eran los parientes de los accidentados.

-¿Mi hija? ¿Cómo está mi hija?- pregunto exaltado Hiashi.

-Se encuentra en cirugía señor, recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- Hinata comenzó a llorar al escuchar esto y se acercó a su padre, el solo puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija. Su expresión estaba llena de pánico.

-El otro pasajero esta en ya en piso, creo que aún sigue despierto, ¿desean ir a verlo?-

Hiashi asintió y se quitó un peso de encima, su sobrino estaba bien… bueno vivo. Hinata no podía esperar a ver a Neji, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

-Síganme-. Dijo la recepcionista tomando la ficha médica y los guío a través de los pasillos. Llegaron al cuarto 301, Neji se encontraba ahí, conectado a varias máquinas que pitaban. Hiashi y Hinata se apresuraron a entrar y el castaño abrió los ojos para mirarlos.

-Neji- chillo la ojiperla -¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto llegando a su lado. Neji asintió y desvío la vista, no podía ver a su tío directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- pregunto Hiashi tratando de ocultar cuan alterado estaba… pero era obvio con solo verlo...

-Tío lo siento, trate de hacer lo posible para evitarlo- Se le quebró la voz al castaño.

-Dime que fue lo que paso- casi grito. Neji guardo silencio y saco todo el valor que estaba en su interior y hablo susurrando.

-Ya estábamos camino a la mansión, cuando tomamos el puente- Tosió Neji y sangre salía de su boca y su ritmo cardiaco se disparó. Hinata veía impávida. Una enfermera se acercó y le inyecto algo al suero y poco a poco el pitido fue calmándose.

-El paciente no puede alterarse, su situación es muy delicada, tendré que pedirles que se marchen- dijo la enfermera señalando la puerta.

-No… quiero decirles que es lo que sucedió- dijo Neji casi suplicante a la enfermera. Esta se cruzó de brazos y torció el gesto.

-Si tu ritmo cardiaco vuelve a caer, tendré que pedirles que se vayan… tienen unos minutos- le dijo esto último a Hiashi y a Hinata.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Hiashi una vez que la enfermera se alejó lo suficiente. Neji asintió y siguió relatando:

-Cuando íbamos por el puente, vi algo a lo lejos, pero no le preste atención… fue demasiado tarde cuando pude reaccionar… una especie de tela cubrió el parabrisas del auto… solo fueron unos segundos lo que tardo en volarse de nuevo y cuando recupere la visión ya era demasiado tarde…nos estrellamos contra un árbol…- dijo Neji derramando lágrimas. Su tío se acercó y palmeo su hombro.

-No te sientas culpable, fue un accidente, no podías hacer nada para evitarlo…- trato de convencerse más a el mismo que a su sobrino. Hinata aún se encontraba sollozando.

-Ahora lo que debes hacer es descansar Neji, recuperarte… estaremos aquí afuera por si necesitas algo- dijo Hiashi dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta seguida por su hija.

-Tío- susurro el castaño y este se detuvo por unos segundos.

-En verdad lo siento…- Estas palabras flotaron durante un minuto en la habitación. Hiashi no estaba enojado con su sobrino, pues no había sido su culpa, él era consiente cuan responsable era el… se había ganado su confianza tiempo atrás…

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la habitación Hinata se acercó a su padre y lloro en su pecho. Hiashi solo podía abrazarla, no tenía palabras para tranquilizarla.

-¿Qué vamos hacer padre?- prácticamente chillo la ojiperla. Hiashi puso una máscara seria y volteo a ver a su hija con ojos sin brillo.

-Confiar… no queda más que confiar en tu hermana-. La ojiperla vio como su padre recorrió el largo pasillo, perdiéndose de vista. Hinata volvió a entrar a donde se encontraba su primo; se quedaron solos y esta se acercó a su primo y tomo la mano del castaño. Neji no podía sentirse más culpable… no había podido evitar al árbol… y si su prima moría… ¿Cómo podría ver a su tío a los ojos de nuevo? Hinata observo como se debatía consigo mismo y susurro:

-Tu tranquilo… veras como todo sale bien…- Neji le dedico una sonrisa sin vida, quería creer lo que le decía, pero era imposible; pues cundo ingresaron vio cómo se llevaban a Hannabi pronto a cirugía, estaba toda manchada de sangre y escucho a uno de los paramédicos decir que lo más probable era que muriera en el transcurso de la operación.

Hinata se quedó al lado de su primo diciendo palabras de aliento hasta que el castaño cayó dormido.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Un silencio sepulcral albergaba el largo pasillo, Hinata y su padre se encontraban esperando que el médico responsable de la cirugía de Hannabi saliera.

El suave tic-tac de un reloj de pared enervaba a Hinata, ya quería saber cómo estaba su hermana y claro decirle cuanto sentía aquellas palabras…

El sonido unos pasos acercándose hicieron que se pusieran de inmediato de pie, se acercó un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos cansados, la expresión que llevaba no les gusto a ninguno de los dos.

-¿Hyuga?- pregunto el doctor recorriendo la cara de susto de los que tenía enfrente. Hinata asintió; el doctor reviso de nuevo unos papeles que traía en la mano y les dijo que se sentaran.

-La cirugía acaba de finalizar, su hija- dijo viendo a Hiashi – recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, también sufrió una serie de fracturas que provocaron una hemorragia interna, si hubieran llegado los paramédicos más tarde es posible que… -no termino la oración y se aclaró la garganta- La operación no ha sido para nada sencilla pero la terminamos con éxito…-

-¡¿Entonces ella se encuentra bien?- lo interrumpió la ojiperla

-Cómo iba diciendo, la operación ha salido casi del todo bien, pero las heridas de la cabeza son las más delicadas, puede ser que la operación haya salido bien, pero eso no tiene nada que ver, todo queda en la manos de su hija, aún no ha podido despertar… está en coma, las próximas 24 horas son criticas… no es fácil para mi decir esto, pero puede ser que su hija no sobreviva… la magnitud del golpe ha dañado múltiples partes del cerebro y no sabemos si su cuerpo pueda soportar tanto…-

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos tratando de entender por completo las palabras del doctor, una solitaria lágrima resbalo de los ojos de Hinata.

De repente su padre se puso de pie con una cara que ella nunca le había visto, era serena pero aun así estaba contraída por un rasgo de tristeza.

-Muchas gracias- dijo dándole un apretón de manos al doctor –Me preguntaba, ¿podemos verla?-

-Les puedo dar unos minutos, no está permitido que los familiares entren a esta hora a terapia intensiva, pero debido a las circunstancias… por aquí- dijo el doctor comenzando a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo, seguido de cerca por los Hyuga.

Llegaron a un rellano y giraron a la izquierda, en donde se encontraron con una puerta que tenía escrita con grandes letras negras "Terapia Intensiva".

El doctor abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar. El sonido se los pitidos eran estridentes cuanto más se acercaban a las camas, en el fondo vieron el cabello negro de Hannabi y se acercaron. Hinata ahogo un grito con sus manos, pues su hermana se encontraba en muy mal estado, tenía cortes por todo el rostro, sin mencionar que su cabeza se encontraba envuelta en vendajes, tenía los ojos cerrados pero veía los grandes moretones que tenía en la cara, haciendo que se le hinchara, dejándola casi irreconocible…

-Bueno, los dejo, tienen unos 15 minutos antes de que llegue la enfermera y les pida que se retiren, si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme-

-Gracias- dijo Hiashi sin volverse.

Se quedaron en silencio oyendo el acompasado y lento palpitar de las maquinas. Hinata temerosa se acercó y tomo la mano de su hermana, estuvo a punto de soltarla al sentirla tan fría… no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar en silencio, Hinata dio la cara hacia su padre y se dio cuenta que de nuevo tenía esa mascara de serenidad combinada con preocupación, viendo con los ojos casi entrecerrados a su pequeña hija.

-Padre…- se le quebró la voz y se aclaró la garganta para volver a hablar - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto en un leve murmullo casi inaudible. Hiashi sostuvo la mirada de su hija por unos instantes y debió la mirada.

-Solo queda confiar en Hannabi, no podemos hacer nada…ya te lo había dicho- dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos al hombro de la ojiperla. –Bueno, quédate con tu hermana, debo ir a hablar con el doctor- Hinata puso una expresión de horror, no quería quedarse ella sola, no creía ser tan fuerte como para soportarlo…

-P-Ppero…-

-Nada de peros, ahorita regreso, se valiente, quédate con ella… hazlo por ella…- dijo viendo ahora con una cara de ternura el pequeño cuerpo de su hija que yacía aun con los ojos cerrados. Hinata se limitó a asentir y se sentó en una silla que estaba al lado de la cama de su hermana, viendo como su padre se alejaba poco a poco, dejándola sola… con su pequeña hermana…

Hinata aún seguía llorando, lo que más quería en el mundo en ese instante era que Hannabi abriera los ojos… Un enorme dolor en el pecho la acometió… todavía las palabras con veneno que le soltó a su hermana no habían sido perdonadas… necesitaba hablar con ella y decirle cuanto lo sentía, no sabría si podría vivir si ocurría lo peor… En realidad ella y Hannabi eran muy unidas, casi nunca peleaban, eran como las mejores amigas, Hinata podía confiarle todo a su hermana y viceversa… todavía no podía afrontar el hecho de que en su corazón existieran esos sentimientos tan ruines…

-H-hannabi… n-no s-se si puedas oírme… tienes que luchar… mi padre y yo te necesitamos… n-no sé qué haría si tu… t-tu m-murieras…- esas palabras se quedaron flotando en la habitación, de los ojos de Hannabi cerrados, se escapó una fina lagrima… Hinata sabía que la estaba escuchando.

-D-debes abrir los ojos, t-tengo que hablar contigo, demuestra cuán fuerte eres…- en ese momento vio cómo su hermana apretaba ahora su mano… pero un alarmante pitido proveniente de la maquina la asusto, volteo a ver la máquina, los latido de su pequeña hermana se habían disparado, se levantó y soltó la mano de su hermana, tenía que buscar ayuda…

Corrió hacia las puertas pero un largo pitido hicieron que se volviera… ya no había latido, se quedó ahí parada esperando… sabía que eso no podía estar pasando en realidad… debía ser una pesadilla…una muy cruel pesadilla. Sintió como muchas personas pasaban alrededor de ella, llevando una máquina. No podía moverse, solo podía ver con cara de horror, vio como los doctores estaban moviendo a su hermana, inyectándole cosas y como le daba electrochoques… pero nada pasaba… no regresaba el sonido a la maquina… Cerro los ojos, era hora de despertar, ya no le gustaba esta enorme pesadilla; dejo escuchar lo que pasaba por unos momentos y abrió temerosa los ojos para escuchar lo más feo en su vida.

-Hora de la muerte 12:00 pm- resonó en la habitación con un largo eco.

-Feliz cumpleaños papa… - susurro por lo bajo

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Naruto se quedó en silencio, no sabía cómo reaccionar, sintió como su garganta se secaba y desvío la mirada.

-y eso fue lo que paso…- dijo Hinta con un susurro, tenía la vista fija en sus manos, no podía ver directamente al rubio, se sentía avergonzada… sabía que esto tal vez haría que Naruto se alejara de una vez de ella, Hinata sentía que lo único que le quedaba en el mundo era sufrir… pero la respuesta del rubio la sorprendió.

-Puedo ver el porqué de sentirte culpable por la muerte de tu hermana… pero solo déjame decirte algo, tal vez no pudiste disculparte, pero por el simple hecho de tratar de hacerlo y anhelar que tu hermana despertara… habla bien de ti...- pero en ese momento la Hyuga lo interrumpió

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Si no hubiera sido por mí, mi hermana estaría aquí viva… todo fue mi culpa, la que debió morir debería ser yo…- dijo esto último en un susurro que Naruto no escucho.

-Mira Hinata, estoy de acuerdo con que lo que le dijiste a tu hermana fue malo, pero tú no causaste el accidente, fue una mera coincidencia… cruel coincidencia pero no más que eso, o dime ¿Tu deseabas ver a tu hermana muerta?- pregunto el rubio tratando de captar la mirada de la ojiperla.

-C-claro que no… p-pero…-

-Ni un pero, no puedes culparte por algo que no fue tu culpa-

Hinata levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto, pero en ellos no había huella de estarla acusando… si no de compasión…

-N-no estoy segura de que pensar aun… siento todavía que no recupero por completo la memoria… debo pensar esto…- acerco su mano a la de Naruto y rozo con sus yemas el dorso del rubio, esto causo de nuevo ese singular chispazo y Naruto sonrío. –Gracias por escucharme… y por cuidarme… por rescatarme… bueno gracias…- dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-No hay nada que agradecer, lo haría de nuevo con gusto- esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la ojiperla que desvío la mirada. Naruto vio su reloj y soltó un silbido, ya debería estar en la escuela…-Bueno, tengo que irme, tal vez pueda quedarme a la mitad de las clases…- vio como Hinata ponía cara de culpabilidad –No tu tranquila, ya me pasaran los apuntes, te digo, hice esto porque quise… ¿ok?- dijo captando de nuevo la mirada de Hinata.

-Gracias- no podía decir otra cosa más que gracias… se había comportado tan lindo con ella, y no la había juzgado.

-Bueno, si necesitas algo, llámame, y avísame si te van a transferir o si te vas a tu casa…- dijo esto último con melancolía, sabía que Hinata vivía lejos de ahí…

-C-claro-

El rubio se acercó y la beso en la mejilla y de nuevo ese chispazo estaba ahí, se irguió con una sonrisa y salió por la puerta.

Hinata se encontraba sola de nuevo, eso le daría tiempo para pensar, y decidir qué es lo que iba a hacer.

Estaba consciente de que aún no recuperaba toda su memoria, pero estaba segura de que había llegado a Konoha por algo importante y la devastaba el hecho de vivir en la ignorancia de partes de su pasado ¿Qué es lo que hizo para pelearse con su padre? ¿Por qué decidió vendría a Konoha?... todo estaba en penumbras cuando intentaba recordar no le quedaba más que tener la esperanza en que algún día recuperaría por completo la memoria… pero por una parte eso la aterrorizaba, que tal si ella misma se había hecho olvidar …

El suave toque en la puerta la hizo sentarse.

-Adelante-

En el umbral vio a dos hombres, los dos muy parecidas entre si… se trataba de su padre y su primo.

-P-padre-

-Hinata- dijo se padre acercándose a ella y sentándose en la silla, tenía una sonrisa en la cara, lo cual era algo muy raro en la fría personalidad de la cabeza de los Hyuga.

-Hinata, no vuelvas a hacer eso… dejarnos así de esa manera…-

-L-lo siento padre… pero aun no logro recordar porque me fui- El semblante del señor Hyuga cambio por una de tranquilidad y se acercó y abrazo a su hija.

-Es mejor así… prométeme que nunca más te vas a escapar-

-P-pero…-

-Nada de peros, promételo hija- dijo con severidad

-L-lo prometo padre…-

La habitación se llenó de alegría de pronto, Hinata estaba feliz al ver a su padre y a su primo… la única familia que tenía, aun no recordaba por que se había peleado con su padre y mucho menos por qué decidió ir a Konoha, pero no era algo que quisiera resolver tan pronto, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era disfrutar a su pequeña familia.

Las horas trajeron consigo la noche a Konoha, pronto el padre y primo de Hinata tendrían que regresar al hotel en el que se estaban hospedando.

-Hija, mañana por la mañana pediremos que te transfieran al hospital general que está cerca de nuestra casa…-

-No padre… quisiera quedarme aquí… sé que no debo irme y más aparte sé que es importante lo que tenía que hacer aquí…- la interrumpió la Hyuga

-Hija, ni siquiera logras recordar que era lo que venias a hacer aquí y por supuesto a mí no me habías dicho nada… que se quede muy grabado en tu mente, no te quedaras aquí sola.-

A Hinata le dio mucha rabia esto, ella quería quedarse, sabía que debía estar aquí… y más aparte pensar en que no podría ver a ese chico rubio más…

**Fin del capítulo**

D: que pasara…? Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, actualizare lo más pronto posible (:


	7. Chapter 7 Septiembre

**Género:** Romance/drama

**Advertencias:** Lemon/muerte de un personaje

**Pareja:** NaruHina

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el contexto en que se desenvuelven los personajes es plenamente de mi pertenencia. (Esta historia no es plagio, en otras páginas me conocen como saradotcom)**_

Hola! Disculpen la tardanza… sin mas preámbulo, el capitulo! Gracias por sus comentarios en serio, me hace feliz :D

1

2

3

A Leer se ha dicho!

**Capitulo 7 Septiembre**

-A, señor Uzumaki, se digna a venir por fin a clases- dijo un azabache burlándose

-Cállate Teme-

-Tranquilo, estas de un humor de perros, ¿Qué paso?-

-Nada, solo que me he atrasado con los apuntes- dijo el rubio sentándose con cara de afligido y tomando apunte de lo que había en el pizarrón.

-Oye Dobe, ya se me acabaron las excusas por tus faltas- dijo ya serio el ojinegro sacando una carpeta y entregándole varios justificantes para Naruto.

-¿Vomito y diarrea incontenibles?- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio enarcando una ceja al leer los justificantes.

-No se me ocurrió nada más…- dijo con cara de fingida inocencia.

-Pudo haber sido algo como "fuera de la ciudad por asuntos personales"… bueno no importa… gracias-

-No hay de que Dobe, pero la siguiente vez asegúrate de pagarme-

Naruto solo río por lo bajo, hasta eso, Uchiha Sasuke era muy buen amigo

El timbre sonó dando por finalizado la clase. Se levantaron y se dirigieron al patio de la universidad de Konoha

Se encaminaron a una pequeña cafetería en medio del patio, estaba por reventar.

-¡Buena fiesta la del viernes Uchiha!- dijeron varios chicos dándole palmada en la espalda al pelinegro.

-Oye Teme, ¿cómo te fue con tu padre?- pregunto el rubio una vez que se quedaron solos.

-y que lo digas… me he salvado por un pelo, no sé como aun no sospecha nada… pero he tenido que usar mis ahorros para pagar esa limpieza…- dijo cabizbajo.

-No sé de qué te quejas, en menos de un mes recuperaras lo invertido-

-Ya se… pero no contaba con ello, quiero cambiar mi auto, ya me aburrió el que traigo- a Naruto le salió una sonrisa, era bueno saber que los demás se preocuparan por cosas tan vánales… eso hizo que recordara a la ojiperla que se encontraba aun en el hospital… ¿Cómo estaría llevando las cosas? El rubio soltó un suspiro y pago el sándwich que le entregaba la cocinera.

-y dime Dobe, como esta aquella chica del hospital- pregunto el ojinegro mientras se sentaban en la única mesa vacía.

-Pues… empieza a recordar ya las cosas…- dijo interrumpiéndose para darle un gran mordisco a su sándwich.

-Me alegro… pero dime ¿esta buena?- le pregunto el pelinegro con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, el comentario casi hace que el rubio se ahogue poniéndose rojo.

-Teme, ¿qué clase de preguntas son esas?- dijo con voz entrecortada dándole un gran trago a su café para pasarse el pedazo de sándwich, que le dificultaba su respiración.

-ay Dobe, no te hagas el inocente, eres hombre y no puedes negarlo, uno siempre se fija…-

-Em… pues no está mal…- dijo desviando la vista, recordando a la chica con solo sostenedor, ajito la cabeza, no debía pensar esas cosas.

-y dime, ¿voy a conocerla algún día?- Naruto vio a su amigo y desvió la mirada.

-Me temo que no… pues ella no vive aquí en Konoha y creo que sus familiares se la quieren llevar a casa…- dijo volviendo a morder el sándwich.

-Es una lástima- Se quedaron callados mientras terminabas sus desayunos.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

-Padre, ya has pensado en mi propuesta- pregunto la ojiperla mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-No estoy muy seguro hija, aunque como me lo pones…-

-y entonces… ¿eso es un sí?- pregunto con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

-No me parece mala idea… pero te digo que lo mejor sería irnos a casa… pero si en realidad es lo que quieres…-

-Si padre, es lo que quiero, quiero descubrir por qué vine aquí, y te prometo que seré muy responsable… ya no soy una niña- trato de persuadirlo con esto último.

-ya sé que no eres una niña… pero mira lo que te paso por venir sola a Konoha- dijo señalándola –solo tu pudiste ponerte en ese riesgo… mas aparte tienes que recordar que tu eres la única heredera al negocio familiar… y más importante… eres lo único que me queda… no quisiera perderte-

Hinata derramo unas lágrimas, sabia a que se refería su padre.

-Por favor…- dijo en tono suplicante.

-Bueno, no sé si está bien hija, pero esto te podría enseñar a ser responsable y espero que a madurar un poco… tal vez-

-¡Gracias!- dijo la ojiperla abalizándose sobre su padre este la abrazo y la alejo un segundo con cara más seria.

-Pero hay varias condiciones…- Hinata torció el gesto, se había emocionado demasiado rápido, sabía que su padre era un hombre de condiciones. La Hyuga asintió indicándole que procediera su padre.

-Primero, debes seguir estudiando- se detuvo y vio como asentía su hija –Segundo, mínimo vendrás a la casa 3 veces por mes- prosiguió al ver como asentía su hija – y tercero pero no menos importante… debes convencer a Neji a que se venga a vivir a Konoha contigo-

-¡Pero el no va a querer!- dijo la Hyuga angustiada, su padre había pensado muy bien las cosas para evitar que se fuera de su lado.

-Es todo o nada, tómalo o dejarlo- dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Pero es injusto… él nunca va a ceder…- dijo en un susurro. Hiashi se puso de pie y se encamino a la puerta.

-Tienes 2 días para convencer a tu primo… no me veas así, esto lo hago por tu bien, como voy a dejar a mi pequeña sola, si en verdad quieres quedarte aquí debes cumplir con las 3 únicas cosas que te pido… y si lo haces no te pondré ni peros- dijo volteando a ver a su hija.

-¿Me lo prometes?- dijo Hinata muy seria.

-Te lo prometo- dijo Hiashi victorioso sabía que su hija nunca lo lograría, hacer que Neji dejara el negocio de la familia para hacerle compañía a su prima era imposible.

-Espero que no te arrepientas al final… porque conseguiré que Neji se quede conmigo…- dijo determinada la Hyuga.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

La ciudad de Konoha olía a tierra mojada; se encontraban en plena temporada de lluvia (septiembre) y con este mes comenzaban de nuevo las clases para la Universidad de Konoha, adentro de las instalaciones era un hervidero de viejos compañeros platicando acerca de su verano.

-¡Teme!- grito alegre un rubio acercándose a un pelinegro que apenas bajaba de su nueva adquisición, un Ferrari rojo.

-Dobe, ¿cuánto hace que no nos vemos?- dijo el pelinegro cerrando la puerta de su nuevo auto y poniéndole la alarma.

-Veo que pudiste cambiar de auto- dijo el rubio viendo de cerca el Ferrari con una sonrisa –y… ¿Cuándo me lo vas a prestar?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-El día que saques mejores notas que yo- dijo con tono burlón su amigo, Naruto iba a comenzar a protestar pero Sasuke lo interrumpió –y ¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones?- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la escuela.

-Pues bien… ya sabes cómo son las visitas de Jiraya… ese viejo pervertido, ya va a publicar un nuevo libro Icha Icha…-

-Tal vez sea pervertido, pero tienes que admitir que le va muy bien en las ventas-

-si… tienes razón- dijo el rubio acerándose a una pequeña jardinera y sentándose en la orilla. –¿y que tal tus vacaciones ?-

-Pues no estuvieron tan mal, pero después de visitar tantas veces parís, uno se aburre…- dijo con ironía.

Se pasaron cerca de media hora platicando de las vacaciones y examinando a las nuevas alumnas que la Universidad ofrecía.

-Me encanta septiembre, siempre trae carne fresca consigo…- dijo Sasuke pícaramente mientras le guiñaba el ojo a una alumna de primero. Esta le regreso la sonrisa y se fue corriendo al auditorio.

-nunca vas a cambiar…- dijo sonriente Naruto.

-y viste de nuevo a esa chica… como se llamaba… Hinako… Hinui…-

-Hinata… - lo interrumpió el rubio. –No… pero estuve hablando con ella por teléfono, me dijo que sentía que no se pudiera despedir personalmente, pero tenía algunos asuntos por resolver…- dijo con un susurro posando sus ojos azules en un gran árbol.

-a mi me huele a que la aburriste…- dijo de manera juguetona el Uchiha.

-Cállate Teme…-

-Bueno tranquilo, solo estaba bromeando… ¿no te dijo nada si iba a regresar?-

El rubio se quedo pensando unos momentos mientras trataba de quitar una arruga de su pantalón.

-Bueno… ella insinuó que iba regresar, pero solo si todo salía bajo lo planeado… no estoy seguro a que se refería- suspiro mientras se rendía al tratar de quitar la arruga y se puso los dedos en las sienes, masajeándolas.

-Bueno, algo es algo ¿no Dobe?- dijo el Uchiha mientras se ponía de pie –Creo que falta poco para que den el típico discurso a los de primer año, vamos a ver a mis próximas presas…- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. Naruto entorno los ojos y lo siguió.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

El auditorio estaba repleto de alumnos, tanto de primer año como los curiosos de otros cursos, entre ellos se encontraban un pelinegro y un rubio viendo como pasaban las chicas nuevas enfrente de ellos.

-Creo que ha habido mejores años…- dijo Sasuke mientras se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia un grupo de chicas. Naruto se quedo atrás, no quería ser cómplice de su amigo acosando al nuevo alumnado.

De repente todo el auditorio quedo en silencio, un señor de avanzada edad, pero aun así erguido se adelanto a un pódium, llevaba un traje color negro y varias arrugas surcaban su rostro. Se aclaro la garganta momentos previos a hablar.

-Bueno días, soy el profesor Sarutobi y me complace anunciarles que un nuevo curso comienza. Esta etapa de la vida es muy importante para ustedes… y para nosotros, pues estamos forjando a los futuros profesionistas…-

Naruto cerró los ojos, todos los años era el mismo discurso, levanto la vista al percatarse de un olor familiar… manzanas… busco con la mirada y vio cerca de él (a 5 filas) como una joven con cabello negro azulado tomaba asiento.

Abrió la boca por la sorpresa… no podía creer que Hinata se encontrara ahí… se pellizco el brazo, podía ser una jugarreta de su mente, pero la chica no desapareció. No podía estar muy seguro, de que fuera ella pero solo había una manera de comprobarlo, tenía que ir a ver de cerca a la chica…

-…espero que este año resulte estupendo para todos los presentes, así que buena suerte- dijo el viejo Sarutobi esto último separándose de pódium y bajando las escaleras. Unos calurosos aplausos llenaron el ambiente, el discurso siempre arrebataba tal cantidad de aplausos todos los años. Naruto solo aplaudió muy poco y no perdió a la chica de vista, tenía que salir a como diera lugar de ahí y cerciorarse si sus sospechas eran correctas. Un hervidero de voces lleno de nuevo el auditorio y todos los alumnos presentes se precipitaron hacia las puertas de salida.

Naruto peleo entre codos y piernas, pero aun con la vista fija en la chica, pero de repente un brazo se alargo e hizo que se girara de lleno. Se encontró con unos ojos color jade que lo miraban fijamente.

-Hola Naruto… ¿como estas?- pregunto cabizbaja la pelirosa. Naruto mascullo por lo bajo varias maldiciones y contesto.

-Bien… discúlpame estoy en medio de algo- dijo mientras se volteaba y volvió a localizar al largo cabello azulado, comenzó a andar pero otra vez Sakura lo agarro del brazo impidiendo que este se fuera.

-¿Qué quieres Sakura?... Sasuke no está conmigo y ni sé donde esta…- dijo fríamente maldiciendo por lo bajo, la chica ya había salido… la perdió de vista.

-Ya sé que no está contigo… solo quería saber si podíamos charlar un poco…-

-Lo siento pero pronto comenzaran mis clases, debo irme…- dijo posando sus azules ojos en los jade de ella. Ella se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada.

_"**¿Qué rayos le pasa?"**_ – pensó el rubio.

-C-claro, nos vemos luego Naruto- dijo la pelirosa y se fue.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

El rubio camino con aspecto derrotad hacia su primera clase, cuando de repente enfrente a una pequeña fuente, volvió a ver el mismo cabello azulado, acelero el paso, esta vez no la perdería de vista.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca extendió el brazo y toco la espalda de la chica.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto el rubio conteniendo la respiración, mientras la chica se daba la vuelta. Cuando la pudo ver de frente vio que se trataba de alguien completamente diferente, tenía los ojos negros y su rostro estaba cubierto por espinillas. Llevaba varios piercing en la boca y cejas; y de cerca se notaba el obvio tinte de cabello que llevaba. El rubio soltó el aire… no era Hinata, debía estar loco… tenía que dejar de verla por todas partes.

-lo siento, veo que me equivoque…-

-Por ti podría ser quien quieras guapo…- dijo la chica con un torpe intento de voz sexy. Al rubio lo recorrió un escalofrió y trago audiblemente.

-Se me hace tarde…- dijo esto poniéndose en marcha al su primera clase, aun con la piel de gallina.

_"**Procurare nunca volverme a encontrarme con ella…"**_- pensó mientras se frotaba los brazos, aun no se quitaba esa extraña sensación.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

-¿ni siquiera por ser primer día de clases puedes llegar temprano Dobe?- pregunto el Uchiha mientras veía como su amigo se sentaba a su lado.

-Es que tenía que comprobar algo…- dijo Naruto sacando un cuaderno y comenzando a tomar notas.

-que misterioso andas… ya suelta la sopa- le dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-no es nada… solo creí ver a alguien-

-¿Se podría saber quién es ese alguien?- pregunto alzando una ceja.

-creí ver a Hinata entre los de primero…- dijo con la vista fija en el pizarrón, pero se empezó a impacientar a la falta de respuesta de su amigo. –y bien…-

-Bien que… solo me estaba asegurando de que en serio dijiste eso…-

-Teme…- dijo el rubio comenzando a alzar su puño en señal de reproche.

-¿Haber señor Uzumaki, usted sabe la respuesta? – Dijo interrumpiéndolo una voz chillona al frente, era la profesora de derechos civiles, llevaba un conjunto negro de saco y falda y chongo alto lleno de canas –¿y bien, la sabe?- pregunto alzando una ceja, todos sus compañeros tenían la vista fija en el.

-No escuche la pregunta profesora…- mascullo mientras veía sus anotaciones.

-A ya veo, con que no puede estar cinco minutos sin hablar, esto cree que habla bien de una persona que está estudiando para ser abogado- pregunto retóricamente, escuchando las disimuladas risas de todo el salón.

-No profesora-

-Me parece perfecto que lo reconozca, ahora háganos el favor a la clase y a mí de salir de la clase-

Naruto suspiro y se puso de pie y vio de reojo como Sasuke se reía por lo bajo. Salió del aula y se dirigió de nuevo a las jardineras llevando consigo su mochila. Saco su reproductor de música y lo puso a todo volumen… tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Cerró los ojos y camino así durante unos instantes, pero de pronto su pie resbalo, logro mantener el equilibrio pero su reproductor voló por los aires y se estrello.

-¡Mierda!- dijo parándose en seco y tomando a su ahora destrozado reproductor.- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto?- pregunto en voz alta.

-¿Teniendo un mal día?- pregunto a su espalda una voz alegre y cantarina.

-¿H-hinata?- pregunto dudoso con un susurro, en serio se estaba volviendo paranoico… se giro de lleno y se encontró con unos grandes orbes color perla que lo miraban. Ahí estaba Hinata, llevaba unos jeans y una blusa blanca, acompañada con un sweater ligero color gris.

-Hola Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus pómulos.

**Fin del capítulo**

:D ... y? que tal? emocionante no creen... jeje bueno como se darán cuenta el NaruHina apenas va a comenzar, aquí es donde la verdadera historia comienza, y pues díganme, que les pareció el capitulo?

El NaruHina ya comienza, y veremos con el amor de estos dos florece...

Hasta el próximo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios.

**Y ****recuerden** " _* Si deseas algo con todo tu corazón mantente preparado, sin duda alguna se cumplirá." _

Hasta la próxima! (:

**PD:** Agreguenme a **Facebook**, por si tienen alguna duda, comentario o simplemente me quieren agregar…

Mi nombre es **Trendy Tragedy** o busquenme con mi correo (:

**T.T (:**


	8. Chapter 8 Apellido

**Género:** Romance/drama

**Advertencias:** Lemon/muerte de un personaje

**Pareja:** NaruHina

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el contexto en que se desenvuelven los personajes es plenamente de mi pertenencia. (Esta historia no es plagio, en otras páginas se me conocen como saradotcom)**_

¡Hola! Bueno, antes que nada… una enorme disculpa por el laaaaargo retraso… pero debido a unos problemillas no continúe subiendo… pero aquí estoy de nuevo, espero que disfruten del capítulo (:

PD: Muchas gracias por los comentarios :D en serio los aprecio

**Capítulo 8 Apellido**

El rubio se froto los ojos, ¿Cómo era posible esto? Cuando los abrió de nuevo aún seguía Hinata ahí.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado no crees?- dijo está ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Cuando la tomo volvió a sentir un choque eléctrico… pero le gustaba se puso de pie y comprobó que era más alto mínimo por una cabeza, ya que nunca la había visto de pie, siempre había estado acostada. El rubio poso sus ojos azules en los perla de ella y un impulso lo hicieron moverse. La abrazo, haciendo que se sonrojara y soltara una risita nerviosa. Pudo sentir como encajaba perfectamente con su cuerpo y olio el aroma de su cabello, manzanas.

-No tienes idea- dijo esto Naruto con una gran sonrisa, separándose a regañadientes de ella, la gente comenzaba a verlos. Cuando se separaron pudo apreciar que ahí seguía ese ligero sonrojo. -Vamos a otra parte a platicar- dijo esto tomándola de la mano, haciéndola sonrojar más, pero aun así asintió y lo siguió.

Caminaron por unos instantes y llegaron a la mesa más alejada que estaba cerca de la cafetería. Naruto soltó por fin la mano de la ojiperla, pero su calorcillo seguía presente. Se sentaron en silencio; los dos trataron de romper el silencio al mismo tiempo y no se entendió nada. Rieron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo, pero ninguno lo hizo.

-Ey Naruto, veo que ya desde temprano dando lata…- dijo la voz de un chico. El rubio se giró ceñudo y vio a Chouji acercándose acompañado se Shikamaru.

-¿acaso la cafetería está cerrada Akimichi?- pregunto tratando de disimular el disgusto que estos dos habían provocado.

-Tranquilo… que genio traes… esto es problemático- dijo Shikamaru con voz aburrida y sin separar su vista de las nubes. –Creo que lloverá al rato…no quiero estar aquí cuando ocurra-

-Por qué estas tan de genio si solo veníamos a invitarte…- se interrumpió Chouji al ver a la ojiperla y sonrío tontamente –Veo que no estás solo- dijo viendo al rubio, esperando que los presentara. El rubio suspiro.

-Hinata, estos son Chouji y Shikamaru- dijo señalándolos –Ella es Hinata-

-Un placer- Dijo algo tímida la ojiperla.

-El placer es nuestro- dijeron los dos al unísono. Se quedaron en silencio, Naruto veía como sus amigos la examinaban de pies a cabeza, ni siquiera procuraban disimular un poco. Una vena empezó a palpitar en su frente e interrumpió el silencio.

-Como sea… ¿a que decían que venían?- Chouji sacudió la cabeza y volteo a verlo tratando de recordar.

-A si… veníamos a decirte que habrá una fiesta de bienvenida en el Club Magenta esta noche… y si quieres también puedes venir Hinata- dijo viéndola de nuevo.

-Gracias- dijo esta con una sonrisa.

-¿eso es todo?- pregunto enfadado el ojiazul.

-este…si-

-Ya vámonos Chouji, en serio no quiero mojarme- dijo viendo el cielo. –Nos vemos en la noche Naruto- dijo dándose la vuelta –Un placer conocerte Hinata- dijo viéndola de reojo.

Los dos desaparecieron pronto de la vista del rubio satisfecho y volteo a ver a la ojiperla.

-Perdónalos… a veces son demasiado estúpidos-

-A mí me parecieron simpáticos- dijo tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

-Mmm… y en que estábamos… así, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿No dijiste que vivías lejos de aquí?- pregunto el rubio poniendo su mano en la barbilla, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

-Naruto kun… quise decírtelo antes… pero no lo hice por si las cosas no resultaban como esperaba… fue más difícil de lo esperado convencer a mi primo…- dijo en un susurro esto último más para ella que nada.

-Bueno lo que importa es que estas aquí…- dijo sonriente el rubio haciendo sonrojar a la ojiperla.

-Si… eso creo…y-y ¿cómo has estado Naruto kun?-

-No creo que podría estar mejor- dijo sonriente – y ¿cómo has estado tú?- dijo ahora más serio.

-Bien… la cicatriz casi desaparece… aunque siempre quedara un rastro de ella…-

-Una cicatriz puede hacer a una persona más interesante. Dijo tratando de animarla.

-Gracias- dijo sonriente.

-¿Y qué dijo tu padre?- pregunto mientras se le borraba la sonrisa a la ojiperla.

-P-pues creí que iba a ser peor… pero se alegró de verme a salvo… eso me recuerda… ¿qué vas a hacer el fin de semana?-

-¿Este fin?- pregunto nervioso… ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que lo invitaría ella a una cita ni nada por el estilo –C-creo que nada… ¿Por qué?- pregunto sonrojando un poco.

-Mi padre quiere hacer una cena en tu honor…- dijo desviando la mirada.

-Q-que en m-mi honor…-

-Si… quiere agradecerte que me hayas salvado…y también que hayas sido lindo conmigo…- susurro esto último para que Naruto no la oyera.

Naruto suspiro… ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido esa tonta idea de una cita tan rápido…? Apenas si se conocían… pero sonrío, esa sería una oportunidad para conocerla más.

- Me encantaría ir- dijo viéndola a los ojos haciéndola sonrojar… de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias, mi padre estará feliz-

Se quedaron en silencio, pero no hacían falta las palabras, era una atmosfera perfecta y temían que se arruinara.

Pero como siempre… lo bueno debe acabar en algún momento. El chirrido de la campana los devolvió a la realidad y los dos se pusieron de pie.

-¿Te acompaño?- dijo Naruto poniéndose a su lado.

-no, tu tranquilo, no quiero que llegues tarde a clases por mi culpa-

-No pasa nada… ¿a qué edificio vas?-Hinata abrió el cierre de su bolso color azul y saco un papel que estaba arrugado.

-mmm, ahorita necesito estar en el edificio 7- dio la ojiperla volviendo hacer contacto visual con el rubio.

-Me queda de pasada, yo voy al 9- dijo esto último comenzando a ponerse en marcha, indicándole por donde ir a la ojiperla.

-Esa es la biblioteca… hay muchos libros y esas cosas- El comentario la hizo reír y una sonrisa de triunfo se reflejó en él.

-Y ahí está la piscina y por allá los campos de soccer… ahí es donde nuestra liga juega, si algún día quisieras vernos…-

-Me encantaría- Sonrío el rubio por el comentario.

Iban ya por el edificio 4 cuando el rubio se volvió para preguntarle.

-Y hasta ahorita no se me había ocurrido… ¿Qué es lo que vas a estudiar?-

-Diseño-

-esa es una carrera muy interesante… pero hay demasiados afeminados ahí…-

La ojiperla asintió soltando una risita.

-¿y qué fue lo que te hizo decidirte?- pregunto el rubio mientras cruzaban una puerta de cristal, la abrió y la dejo pasar primero.

-Gracias… pues… a mí siempre me ha gustado crear cosas de la nada… y más aparte en la empresa de mi padre es necesario…-

-Entonces lo hiciste por tu padre…-

-Por una parte si… pero a mí me gusta-

-Eso es bueno- se detuvieron ante la puerta de un edificio que tenía un gran 7 en la esquina de la derecha.- ¿Almorzamos juntos?- La ojiperla asintió.

-Nos vemos Naruto kun- dijo ingresando en el edificio.

El rubio suspiro, aun no podía creer que se la hubiera encontrado ahí… debía de significar algo. El chillido de la campana lo saco de su mente.

-Mierda, no puedo llegar tarde otra vez- dijo mientras se ponía a correr hacia su edificio.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

-… entonces ustedes como futuros profesionistas, deben estar conscientes de sus propios derechos y para esto es esta clase…- la voz de un profesor que se encontraba en la parte más baja del salón, llevaba un traje color café y estaba muy serio hablando respecto a lo que se vería en ese curso.

-Dobe, de la que te has salvado… por poco no llegas, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué tan distraído?- pregunto un azabache en casi un susurro.

-A que no creerás a quien vi…- dijo sonriente nuestro rubio.

-¿Lo conozco?-

-No, pero te hablado de ella-

-Hay no me digas que viste a la "famosa" Hinata- dijo con sarcasmo

-Pues para tu mayor información, si, así fue, al parecer ella entro a estudiar diseño este año-

-No me lo puedo creer-

-Pues más vale que lo creas porque es así- dio por zanjado el tema y pusieron atención el resto de la clase. El chirrido de la campana anuncio que ya era hora del almuerzo y para Naruto significaba encontrarse con ella.

Se dirigió hacia la cafetería sin cavilaciones y no se dio cuenta que Sasuke lo seguía. Al ojinegro le daba curiosidad todo este asunto de la "famosa" Hinata, que tendría de especial.

-Dobe, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto esquivando a unos cuantos estudiantes.

-¿Vamos?... no Uchiha, yo voy a almorzar con Hinata.-

-Vamos, solo quiero verla- Naruto se detuvo y se froto las sienes.

-Bueno, solo te presento con ella y ¿nos dejas solos?-

-Pero…-

-Sasuke….- lo interrumpió Naruto serio.

-hmp, pero no veo para que tanto drama, solo es una chica más-

-Entonces, vamos- dijo Naruto y se puso de nuevo en marcha.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Una chica tímida se encontraba sentada en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería, se sentía algo nerviosa… no podía evitarlo, estar cerca de Naruto hacia que sintiera cosas rara… no es que no le gustara la sensación, pero era algo raro.

-Hinata- la chica se giró hacia donde la voz provenía, ahí estaba Naruto con su encantadora sonrisa y había alguien más… un muchacho alto de cabello negro y ojos color de la noche.

-Naruto kun-

-Al fin te encuentro, oh si déjame presentarlos-

-Hazte a un lado Dobe, yo lo hago- dijo el moreno acercándose –Uchiha Sasuke, un placer- dijo con una sonrisa pícara y le ofreció su mano.

-Hyuga Hinata, un placer- Se sentía nerviosa al pronunciar su apellido, si tenía suerte hasta ahí quedaría la presentación.

-He oído bien… has dicho ¿Hyuga?- la ojiperla asintió con los ojos cerrados – ¿De las empresas Hyuga? ¿Los dueños de la mayor venta de joyería internacional? –

-E-etto… si- dijo con timidez, volteando a ver la expresión del rubio, para su sorpresa Naruto tenía cara de asombro… sería posible que el no supiera quien era en realidad… no quería que cambiara su actitud con ella… o ¿por eso es que la había tratado bien? Torció el gesto, la aterraba si de alguna manera el rubio dejara de tratarla de esa manera y empezara en interesarse solo en el renombrado apellido Hyuga, como todas las demás personas lo hacían…

-Es un placer conocerte- dijo el moreno lanzándole una sonrisa de complicidad a Naruto, el cual no lo noto. -Bueno me retiro, espero vernos de nuevo- dijo esto último yéndose hacia la cafetería.

Se quedaron en silencio, Hinata no sabía cómo explicarle que se lo tenía que decir antes… Naruto se sentó y soltó un suspiro.

-P-perdón Naruto kun… debí haber mencionado mi familia antes…-dijo agachando la mirada.

-No hay nada por que disculparse… pero se siente raro que otras personas sepan más que yo sobre ti…-dijo viendo hacia las jardineras como las hojas de los árboles se mecían con el viento.

-E-etto… espero que esto no cambie la manera de verme… siempre ocurre lo mismo cuando las personas se enteran…- Naruto la vio tan triste… parecía que estaba muy sola…. Y creía saber el porqué, ella no debía tener amigos de verdad…. Ósea que no se fijaran en su familia y la valoraran por quien ella era en verdad.

-Hinata, ¿Tú crees que el día que te salve lo hice por tu apellido?- pregunto desviando la mirada. La Hyuga lo vio fijamente sonrojada. –Lo único que vi ese día fue a alguien que necesitaba ayuda, no vi más que a una damisela en aprietos… y no me malinterpretes, pero me ofende que estés pensando que ahora que se quién es tu familia, voy a cambiar…-

-N-naruto kun- Hinata bajo la vista y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos… que tonta había sido… como podía creer que el fuera a hacer eso; creía conocerlo lo suficiente como para saberlo, pero el miedo a ser lastimada de nuevo siempre estaba presente. –G-gracias… soy una tonta… no sé por qué pensé que serias como los demás- dijo ya subiendo la mirada encontrándose con unos grandes y cálidos ojos azules que le robaban el aliento.

-Escúchame bien, tú no eres ninguna tonta, creo saber por qué reaccionas así, pero descuida a mí la que me gusta eres tú, no tu apellido…- dijo con una sonrisa.

"_**¿Q-que… le gusto a N-naruto?"**_ pensó poniéndose colorada y desviando la mirada. "

-Y bien dime, ¿Cómo fue tu primera clase?- Hinata seguía sonrojada, no sabía cómo él podía seguir hablando como si nada… tal vez lo que había dicho no significaba lo que ella creyó, pero le alegraba saber que alguien se interesara en Hinata y no solo en el apellido Hyuga.

-B-bueno pues…- y le relato lo mucho que le había gustado hasta ahora su primer día…. Y esperaba que no fuera el último.

**Fin del Capítulo**

¿Y qué tal? eso que dijo naruto será una declaración o simplemente un cumplido?... muajajaja para saberlo tendrán que leer el próximo capítulo, y si, ahora si subiré más seguido, espero que mínimo uno por semana… en serio, lamento el retraso, no volverá a ocurrir (: gracias de nuevo por leer y recuerden

_***Nadie puede imponerte límites… Se encuentran dentro de ti mismo.***_

**Inés Aldrin (:**


	9. Chapter 9 Presente, pasado, ¿futuro?

**Género:** Romance/drama

**Advertencias:** Lemon/muerte de un personaje

**Pareja:** NaruHina

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el contexto en que se desenvuelven los personajes es plenamente de mi pertenencia. (Esta historia no es plagio, en otras páginas se me conocen como saradotcom)**_

Hola! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo, algo mas largo que el anterior (procurare ya hacer los capítulos más largos). Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz (: Bueno este capítulo es algo diferente... mmm bueno recién salido del horno el capítulo 9 ¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 9 Presente, pasado, ¿Futuro?**

-Me alegro que tu primer día fuera bueno… y oye… ¿vas a ir a la fiesta en el club Magenta?- pregunto un singular rubio de ojos azules.

-Me encantaría ir-El rubio sonrío –pero…- suspiro la ojiperla –en primera mi primo es demasiado sobre protector y nunca me dejaría ir y aparte no tengo la mayoría de edad… aun-

-A ya veo… entonces tienes 17… pensé que eras más grande- respondió con una sonrisa –ya será para otra-

La ojiperla asistió y siguieron platicando de cosas triviales. Naruto más que nada era el que estaba monopolizando la plática, pero a la ojiperla no le molestaba… se le hacía extraño charlar con hombres, sobre todo porque toda su infancia y parte de la adolescencia estuvo en colegios de mujeres, en su mayoría las conversaciones con hombres o ya eran adultos o eran con su primo Neji.

Hinata se encontraba comiendo una manzana roja, fruta de la tentación, su fruta favorita y el rubio solo se dedicaba a terminarse su café, el chirrido que daba por finalizado el almuerzo los hizo levantarse.

-Bien, espero que nos sigamos viendo…- dijo sonriente el rubio a la hora de dejarla en el edifico 7.

-S-si Naruto kun-

El rubio se esperó a que entrara y la ojiperla se alejó agitando el brazo con una sonrisa tímida.

Naruto se dirigió a su edificio a seguir con el día.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Era una noche helada, pero eso no impedía a los jóvenes arremolinarse cerca del club de moda, el club Magenta. Custodiando la gran puerta se encontraban dos hombres fornidos vestidos de una manera elegante y con lentes oscuros, se sentían dioses, pues ellos eran los que decidían quien entraba y quien no, por lo general solo dejaban entrar a los que sabían que tenían mucho dinero en el caso de los hombres y solo dejaban pasar a las mujeres más hermosas, claro a su criterio.

Dentro subiendo las escaleras en la zona VIP se encontraban los alegres estudiantes de la universidad, esta era por mucho la mejor fiesta de bienvenida que habían tenido.

-Hace mucho que no veía una fiesta tan buena- casi grito un rubio para hacerse escuchar a pesar de la música, tomando una bebida de la barra.

-Hmp, creo que Ino tuvo algo que ver con la organización… bueno Dobe, brindemos, por un nuevo curso lleno de diversión-

-Estoy de acuerdo Teme- dijo alzando su vaso y chocándola contra la del azabache, los dos se tomaron la bebida de solo un trago.

-Bueno que la función empiece, creo que ya vi con quien pasare la noche…- dijo Sasuke levantándose y yéndose hacia un rincón donde se encontraban unas muchas bailando de manera provocadora.

Naruto pidió otra bebida mientras miraba los alrededores, posiblemente al rato iría a bailar. Un golpe amistoso lo despertó de sus cavilaciones, frente a él se encontraban Chouji, Shikamaru y Kiba.

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta Uzumaki?- pregunto Kiba sentándose junto a él en la barra pero volteando hacia la pista de baile.

-Si, muy buena, ¿pero quién la organizo?-

-Fue Sai…-

-¿El afeminado de diseño?- lo interrumpió Naruto sorprendido.

-Pues ni tanto, mejor velo por ti mismo- dijo con voz aburrida Shikamaru apuntando hacia unos muebles de color blanco. Sobre ellos se encontraba una pareja besándose apasionadamente, Naruto soltó una carcajada, se trataba de Sai… pero estaba con ¿Ino?-

-Quien lo viera tan calladito que era- dijo Kiba riendo por lo bajo.

-Y que lo digas…-

-¡SHIKAMARU! – grito una mujer hermosa de cabello rubio agarrado de una manera singular, por cuatro coletas. –Prometiste que ibas a bailar conmigo- dijo acercándose a su cara haciendo un puchero. Chouji, Naruto y Kiba veían la escena, no se podían perder a Shikamaru bailando.

-Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que yo no bailo…-

-Solo un rato…- dijo aun con ojos de cachorro

-No es no-

-Anda no seas aguafiestas- dijo con sonrisa pícara Kiba; Chouji y Naruto disimulaban su risa.

-No hay manera en la que puedan convencerme- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo digo que si las hay…- dijo de una manera maliciosa Temari mientras se acercaba al oído de su novio y le susurraba cosas que los demás no oyeron. Cuando se separó de el con una sonrisa triunfante se fue directa a la pista de baile.

-Bueno si me disculpan… iré a bailar…- dijo enfadado Shikamaru mientras se ponía en camino.

Los tres espectadores rompieron en carcajadas.

-Al parecer hasta el hombre más serio tiene su precio- dijo Chouji mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que habían provocado la risa.

-Tienes razón- dijo el rubio dándole un sorbo a su bebida. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que Kiba lo rompió.

-Bueno, yo voy a buscar con quien pasar el rato, si me disculpan- y se alejó sin decir más.

-Voy con el- dijo Chouji poniéndole de pie -¿No vienes?- le pregunto al rubio.

-Más al rato los alcanzo, solo me termino mi bebida- dijo levantándola en señal de que no se preocupara.

Se quedó un rato viendo la fiesta, al parecer todo mundo se divertía ; rio hasta que le dolió el estómago viendo como Shikamaru bailaba con su novia, vio a lo lejos como el Uchiha se besaba con una muchacha cerca de la pista de baile ; vio a Kiba y a Chouji platicando enérgicamente con unas muchachas. Se terminó su bebida de un largo trago y se puso en marcha a donde se encontraban estos dos últimos, pero en el camino se encontró con Sakura.

-Hola Sakura- dijo al fin, no podía simular que no la había visto.

-Hola Naruto- dijo con una sonrisa -¿Qué te parece la fiesta?- pregunto

-Muy buena de hecho. Me dijeron que la organizo Sai… dijo buscando a la pareja y los encontró, Ino y el seguían en ese beso sin fin.

-Oh si el nuevo novio de Ino cerda, es simpático-

El silencio entre ellos se tornó incómodo.

-Mmm… bueno, los chicos me están esperando…-

-Naruto, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- lo interrumpió la ojijade bajando la mirada sonrojada.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto con fastidio, todavía no la perdonaba del todo a Sakura, sabía que con el tiempo lo haría.

-Bueno… es que creo que las cosas terminaron mal…- Naruto la iba interrumpir. –No Naruto, espera a que termine de decir esto… no me lo hagas más difícil…- Naruto asintió muy serio, cosa rara en él. –Bueno como decía… las cosas no terminaron del todo perfectas… y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por haberte usado… pero estuve pensando las cosas estas vacaciones y creo que… en el fondo… siempre me habías gustado tu…- Naruto se quedó atónito ante las palabras de la pelirosa, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. –Bueno y lo que ocurrió aquella noche… creo que me deje llevar más que nada por el inconsciente… pues me he dado cuenta que Sasuke kun nunca me hará caso… fui tan terca… me encapriche con él y no vi lo que había a mi alrededor… y abrí los ojos… pero no por ello la vida termina ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No lo sé Sakura…- dijo con duda en la voz.

-No tienes que decir nada ahorita Naruto… solo quiero que lo tengas presente… - dijo bajando la vista completamente sonrojada. Ante de que el rubio pudiera responderle ella salió corriendo dejándole con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Sakura se le había declarado?... esto era algo raro y confuso para el… ¿Qué demonios ocurría?

Se dirigió atónito hacia la barra y pidió un shot de tequila… estaba más que confundido… y si él y Sakura… Agito la cabeza rápidamente, debía ver las cosas fríamente no debía dejarse llevar por sus sueños infantiles en los que se veía con Sakura… se tomó el Shot y sacudió la cabeza, no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho… pero ahí estaba ese gusanito que no lo dejaba en paz… ¿Qué tal si en verdad lo quería?... pero en ese momento recordó las sabias palabras de su padrino en un momento de inspiración le dijo: _**"Un corazón traicionado jamás vuelve a ser el mismo." **_Y era verdad lo que había hecho Sakura no se le podía llamar de otra forma, era una traición… algo muy bajo, el haberlo utilizado… pero recordó lo que una vez leyó en un libro._** "El que ama siempre está dispuesto a corregir**_."… pero la pregunta era ¿él la amaba? O más importante ¿Ella lo amaba? De repente la imagen de una bella mujer de tez blanca y ojos color de luna apareció en su mente… Hinata, era verdad también existía ella… pero no creía sinceramente llegar algún día a algo con ella, digan lo que digan las familias siempre tienen algo que ver y ella siendo hija de familia de muy buena posición nunca lo aceptarían a el… pero siempre existía la posibilidad de ser amigos… ¿pero el solo podría ser su amigo?

Naruto sacudió la cabeza, ya le dolía demasiado, no sabía si era efecto del alcohol o de sus propios pensamientos… ahora no podía decidir nada, lo mejor sería irse a descansar.

Se levantó y se despidió de las personas con las que se iba encontrando, y estas le reprochaban, pues aún era "temprano", pero puso la excusa de que tenía que estar en sus 5 sentidos para las clases de mañana y sin más objeciones se fue del Club.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Al día siguiente en la universidad había un gran barullo, todos hablaban de los que había pasado en el club Magenta, los que no habían asistido veían con ojos mortíferos a los causante de semejante ruidajal. Pues era cierto no cualquiera entraba en ese tipo de fiestas en la universidad, solo había dos formas:

1 Tener una familia con dinero.

2 Ser muy atractivo a la vista de todos.

Ese pequeño y superficial círculo social era la vida de todos los días de Naruto.

Él había entrado a este mundo de mentiras y vanidad hasta los 14 años, pues él no era muy querido en la secundaria, le gustaba hacerse el gracioso y llamar la atención, sin mencionar que a esa edad no era muy guapo… pero todo cambio a la edad de 12 años, hubo cosas buenas y también malas.

La buena fue la amistad de Sasuke, pues como decía, Naruto no era muy querido y todos lo molestaban, pero el siempre seguía con esa sonrisa en la cara; pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue un día a la salida que sus compañeros de curso lo rodearon y lo molieron a golpes, al parecer a todo mundo le causaba risa verlo sufrir, tirado en el frío pavimento; claro que el intento defenderse, pero no era ni muy fuerte, ni muy grande, además estaba solo… Ahí fue cuando un moreno se metió en la pelea y lo ayudo, pues no soportaba que trataran así de mal a alguien que no lo merecía. Desde ese día se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, él y Uchiha Sasuke.

Pero no todo era de color rosa, ese mismo año quedo huérfano, el quedo bajo los cuidados de su padrino Jiraya. Pasaron un año fuera de Konoha, arreglando asuntos, aunque el rubio seguía en contacto con Sasuke e iba a visitarlo de vez e cuando. Más que nada Naruto quiso irse con su padrino, pues no quería sentirse solo… pues la muerte de sus padres fue algo muy fuerte para él, triste y abatido decidió que prefería alejarse de su antigua vida durante un tiempo; en ese tiempo Naruto cambio mucho.

No solamente físicamente, si no que su manera de pensar dio un giro de 180 grados y así regreso a su antigua ciudad.

Pero como es de esperarse de alguien a esa edad (14-15), con la hormona desenfrenada y con la atención de todas las chicas de su curso, se volvió todo un Don Juan junto con su amigo Sasuke.

En esa época fue cuando conoció a Sakura y se enamoró perdidamente de ella. Pero ella nunca le correspondió, pues para su mala suerte Sakura se encontraba completamente enamorada de Sasuke.

Después de su primer rechazo Naruto tuvo varias novias, si las quería, pero nunca llegaba al punto de _**"amarlas"**_. En el último año de preparatoria se aplaco un poco del reventón y de ser Don Juan; pues ahora tenía que ver hacia el futuro.

El recuerdo de su padre, que era abogado, lo impulso a estudiar esto mismo, pues él siempre decía _**"Toda persona merece algo de justicia… y me gusta ser el que se las brinda"**_ y esa fue la chispa que lo impulso. Se puso muy feliz al haber sido admitido a la universidad de Konoha. Ahí fue cuando decidió intentarlo de nuevo… pero recibió la negativa por parte de la pelirosa. Estaba destrozado, pero aun tenía un poco de esperanza, tal vez si lo viera un poco más serio y enfocado en su futuro se daría cuenta que él era un buen partido, pero claro no al extremo de dejar de divertirse, si no de hacerlo con medida.

Más que nada los primero dos años de la universidad se enfocó en fomentar y mejorar la relación que tenía con Sakura y finalmente llego el "_**día";**_ en un paseo entre amigos al parque de diversiones, consiguió subirse con Sakura a la rueda de la fortuna y en la parte más alta, se le volvió a declarar.

Pero de nuevo ella lo rechazo, afirmando que no estaría con nadie más que con _**"Sasuke kun".**_

Esto lo golpeo muy fuerte, y muy abatido fue a caminar al parque cerca de su apartamento y fue ahí cuando ocurrió; descubrió a Hinata herida y de nuevo vio algo de luz. Tenía que ayudarla, había algo en ella que lo hipnotizaba. Hablar con ella le sentaba muy bien.

Pero paso algo que nunca se imaginó, en una fiesta de Sasuke, Sakura le dijo que lo quería e inclusive se fueron juntos, pero cuando amaneció ella le dijo algo que lo lastimo en lo más profundo de su pecho, que solo lo había utilizado para darle celos a _**"Sasuke kun"**_… y que las cosas se salieron de control por abusar del alcohol.

No sabía qué clase de Karma tenía que pagar al estar sufriendo todo esto, pero lo único que lo consolaba era saber que había alguien que lo necesitaba, aquella chica que poseía ojos color de luna. Decidió ir a verla necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sakura…

Ese día fue a donde se encontraba ella, en el hospital, tras un rato de hablar sobre temas triviales, decidió pedir su opinión sobre que debía hacer con Sakura. Pero ahí fue cuando para la ojiperla todo cambio. Recordó a su familia al ver a su primo y recordó algo que preferiría no haber hecho.

Naruto se preocupó mucho, nunca había visto a alguien tan abatido en su vida y le daba miedo la idea de dejarla… se veía tan frágil que pensaba que en cualquier momento se desmoronaría.

Decidió quedarse con ella, pero el percibía soledad de su parte, al final ella decidió hablar y le confío su pasado, le escucho sin chistar gran parte de la noche, pero le alegraba que alguien confiara así en él. El relato de la trágica muerte de su hermana… _le resultaba algo familiar_… pero decidió despejar su mente de esas ideas y se enfocó en lo que estaba haciendo, escuchando. El remordimiento que Hinata sentía lo hizo ablandarse, hizo que sintiera algo especial por ella, no sabía cómo explicarlo, solo entendía que el haría cualquier cosa por ella para verla sonreír… y sonrojar, cosa que no pasaba por desapercibido para él.

Pero al siguiente día desapareció… ya no estaba más en el hospital, solo encontró una nota, encima del libro que le había prestado.

_Naruto kun:_

_Gracias por todo… por salvarme, por escucharme, por cuidarme cuando más lo necesitaba… pero ahora necesito hacer unas cuantas cosas antes de poder volver a verte… espero que sea pronto sinceramente… y gracias ese libro me hizo vivir una aventura y entender que siempre hay un mañana… para todos… No te preocupes seguiremos en contacto, "soy una mujer de palabra"_

_Con cariño,_

_Hinata._

_PD: Quisiera ver que la soledad de tus ojos desaparezca el día que nos volvamos a ver… Cuídate._

Al voltear la hoja vio un número, seguramente del movil de Hinata y la palabra _**"**__pronto__**" **_escrita.

A Naruto por una parte esto le causo un poco de tristeza, ya no podría verla tan seguido y pasar ratos agradables con ella, pero le alegraba mucho saber que ella iba a hacer algo para su bien, y que siguiera adelante.

Las vacaciones llegaron pronto y como era costumbre el viajo a donde su padrino. Y un día decidió marcarle a cierta pelinegra. Todas las vacaciones siguieron en contacto, pero el sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero dejo de pensar en ello.

Septiembre llego con el nuevo curso y con el varias sorpresas para nuestro rubio favorito. Sakura actuaba de manera rara y se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba, con Hinata, esto lo alegro por completo al rubio, esto podía ser el comienzo de algo.

Su voluntad flaqueo un poco al saber que ella era la heredera de las empresas Hyuga, mayores joyeros en el mundo… pero aun así no se rendiría.

Pero en la fiesta de Bienvenida una pelirosa cambio por completo su panorama; ella afirmaba que había abierto los ojos y que lo quería. Tal noticia lo dejo abatido… ¿Cómo era posible?... ¿Sería en verdad? … pero siempre estaba el recuerdo de su traición… pero aun así el sentía algo por ella, pero también existía ahora Hinata en su vida, aunque no sabía si algún día podría estar con ella… pues eso de que era una Hyuga… nunca lo aceptaría su familia… pero él no sabía que hacer… Confiar en que Sakura no lo volviera a traicionar… o luchar por la Hyuga.

Entonces recordó uno de sus libros favoritos (el que le presto a Hinata) trataba de 2 herederos de dos galaxias diferentes, enemigos desde siempre… pero por cosas del destino, se enamoran y hacen lo imposible para estar juntos… y los protagonistas deciden morir juntos a vivir separados… pero claro esto era una historia y él estaba en la vida real.

Paso cerca de 3 días pensando en sus dos opciones:

_Arriesgarse…_

_O_

_Luchar…_

¿Pero es que no había algo intermedio?

Fue el viernes cuando por fin lo supo. No se decidiría a nada aun, solo dejaría que siguieran el curso las cosas, el cómo observador y cuando llegara el momento lo _sabría…_

_**Sakura**_

_**O**_

_**Hinata**_

Solo quedaba esperar… por ahora… y cuando se decidiera… sabía que daría todo por esa persona… solo quedaba esperar.

**Fin del Capítulo**

:D y? qué tal? algún comentario? hahah bueno pues... pobre de Naruto, tiene una lucha interna TT_TT pero les aseguro que más adelante les gustara la decisión :D

En los siguientes capítulos Naruto hace de observador y se dará cuenta de quien en realidad se enamoró por algunas cosillas que pasaran... pero SHHHH este fic no tiene spoilers! haha bueno nos leemos pronto y espero y comenten mucho, eso me haría muy feliz! Díganme si les gusto el capítulo

Muchas gracias por leer y dejar un comentarios, es el pan de un escritor de fanfics (:

Nos leemos pronto y recuerden "Los problemas nunca se acaban...pero las soluciones tampoco."

Matta ne!

**Inés Aldrin (:**


	10. Chapter 10 Cosas inesperadas

**Género:** Romance/drama

**Advertencias:** Lemon/muerte de un personaje

**Pareja:** NaruHina

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el contexto en que se desenvuelven los personajes es plenamente de mi pertenencia. (Esta historia no es plagio, en otras páginas se me conocen como saradotcom)**_

¡Hola! Heme aquí de nuevo. Este capítulo me quedo muuuuuy largo… pero no podía cortarlo me dio no sé qué.

Bueno espero que sea de su agrado (: y muchísimas gracias a ziotzae, maye-neko-girl y Alucard19983, natsumi hhr nh , por sus comentarios. Ahora si a leer se ha dicho! :D

**Capítulo 10 Cosas inesperadas**

Era viernes y una pelirosa feliz iba caminando hacia las jardineras, sabía que era el lugar favorito de é_l._ Tenía un plan infalible; una cita, pasarían todo el día juntos, solo faltaba algo fundamental… que él aceptara.

Se había preparado mentalmente durante las clases y había repasado mil y una veces lo que diría y ahí estaba él, tan guapo como siempre, vestido de una manera tan casual, con una remera de cuello "V" negra que hacían resaltar sus músculos, y unos vaqueros. Se encontraba ensimismado en un libro… posiblemente pronto tendría una prueba… nunca se había percatado, pero Naruto había cambiado bastante desde la preparatoria, ahora era muy responsable con sus estudios.

Se detuvo a unos pocos metros ocultándose detrás del follaje de un arbusto, era ahora o nunca, ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?... que la rechazara (como muchas veces ella hizo con el…) suspiro… aun no lograba entender como se había traumado (literalmente) con Sasuke… bueno si era guapo, con buen cuerpo, responsable... etc., sin mencionar que venía de una familia con buena posición económica… y sobre todo que paso una muy buena noche con él… la pelirosa sacudió la cabeza ante tantos recuerdos repentinos que la hicieron sonrojar. Ahora debía enfocarse en su objetivo, Naruto. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, se arregló el cabello y la ropa, y camino hacia su objetivo.

Cuando estuvo cerca de él, sus piernas la traicionaron, las sentía como de gelatina… se paró en seco, tal vez lo intentaría más tarde, comenzó a retroceder pero se detuvo de nuevo. Era ahora o nunca. Mientras ella se decidía, el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia e interrumpió su lectura. Veía divertido como Sakura se debatía consigo misma.

-Hola Sakura- esas palabras hicieron que la aludida soltara un gritito y se girara de lleno completamente sonrojada.

-H-hola Naruto… que coincidencia ¿No crees?- dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

-No tienes idea- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras cerraba el libro que tenía en la mano. Sakura se quedó embobada, ¿Por qué hacía eso…? Tal vez no sabía qué efecto tenía en las chicas. Sacudió la cabeza para aclarar su mente, debía enfocarse en su plan.

-Naruto ¿tienes un minuto?- pregunto acercándose y tomando asiento junto a él.

-Claro… estaba esperando a _alguien_ _– _dijo mientras veía el reloj de su muñeca izquierda. –Creo que se retrasó…- dijo esto en un susurro -¡Bueno!, soy todo oídos- dijo mientras enfocaba sus grandes ojos azules en los jade de ella.

Por un momento Sakura perdió la ilación de las ideas viendo aquellos ojos color zafiro que tanto te gustaban. Cayó en cuanta de que debía de parecer una tonta al quedársele viendo de esa manera. Tomo aire, junto valor y hablo:

-Bueno, ayer estaba en mi casa sola escuchando JLK 83.4 FM… mi programa de radio favorito- aclaro ante la mirada de confusión del rubio. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. –Estaban pasando varias canciones de mi grupo favorito de pop… y entonces Leonard (el locutor) menciono un concurso, que solo era una pregunta sobre la banda; dijo que la llamada número 27 y que contestara bien la pregunta, ganaría una sorpresa: 2 boletos en la zona VIP para su concierto, junto con pases meet & greet para conocerlos tras bambalinas y una cena en el palacio de Marruecos… ya sabes ese nuevo restaurant que abrieron y está de moda- dijo sonriente la pelirosa. –bueno. El hecho es que decidí tentar a la suerte, y fui la llamada 27 y ¡conteste bien!- grito muy emocionada levantando los brazos.

-¿En serio?- pregunto sonriente el ojiazul. Sakura asintió emocionada- Wow Sakura, eso es sensacional, tú ganaste, tienes mucha suerte, me alegro de verdad, ¡Felicidades!- dijo abrazándola, cosa que la hizo sonrojar. Cuando el rubio deshizo el abrazo, Sakura estaba muy sonriente, era cierto que Naruto era muy cariñoso con todos… ¿Cómo sería tenerlo de novio…? Dejo de cavilar y regreso a su plan, todo iba bien y no podía abandonar ahora.

-Gracias, lo sé, tuve mucha suerte… esta es la primera vez que gano algo así-

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo… pero dime ¿Con quién iras?-

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, su plan marchaba a la perfección.

-No lo sé aun… Ino no puede ir, va a salir con Sai o algo así y Tenten tiene una entrega y no puede perder el tiempo con "tonterías"- dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos a esto último.

-Oh, eso es una lástima-

-Si… y lo peor de todo es que mis padres no me dejan ir sola… aun no sé qué es lo que hare. –dijo dramáticamente mientras se abrazaba las piernas y recargaba su barbilla en sus rodillas. Naruto pensó en personas que conociera que pudieran acompañarla… pero ningún nombre acudió a su mente.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo tengo!- grito levantándose de un brinco –Es perfecto, que dirías si tú y yo vamos juntos, sería divertido ¿Qué puedes perder?- dio viéndolo sin poder contener la emoción.

-mmm… ¿cuando dices que es?- pregunto Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza, cosa que hacia cuando estaba nervioso.

-Mañana, ¡si, es perfecto!, será muy divertido…- Sakura guardo silencio, pues no le gustaba la expresión del rubio -¿Qué pasa Naruto?- pregunto mientras se volvía sentar junto a él.

-Sakura… me encantaría en serio… pero no puedo acompañarte, tengo un compromiso… lo siento- dijo con tono de disculpa, haciendo que la emoción y sonrisa se fueran del rostro de Sakura, dando paso a la decepción… su plan había fracasado rotundamente.

-Oh… ya veo- dijo fingiendo indiferencia –Este… no te preocupes, no es que lo tuviera planeado ni nada por el estilo, solo se me hizo buena idea… fui algo espontanea- dijo ironizando la situación.

-En verdad lo siento Sakura, me hubiera encantado ir… pero te digo, estoy ocupado… tal vez para la otra- dijo tratando de consolarla con esas palabras. La pelirosa sonrió un poco… si tal vez lo intentaría luego.  
>Se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.<p>

-¿Y qué tal vas en medicina?- pregunto el rubio para hacer conversación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana Naruto?- pregunto sin poder evitar su curiosidad, debía de tener una excusa muy buena para poder apaciguar su frustración.

-A eso… mañana iré a cenar a la casa de Hinata- Naruto vio la cara de confusión de la ojijade –Creo que no la conoces, recién entro este curso, estudia diseño… posiblemente la conozcan Sai o Tenten…- Sakura cayó en cuenta y recordó como Tenten había mencionado a una nueva chica, según ella tenía talento, y tenía a medio edificio de diseño tras ella (y también de los otros) según su amiga era muy bonita y le caía bien a todos… pero había dicho algo sobre que era la heredera de los Hyuga… pero no se preocupaba tanto, Tenten solía exagerar las cosas, y a parte tal vez se trataba de alguna otra chica… pero le incomodaba el hecho de que Naruto fuera a cenar con ella… si solo llevaban una semana de clase… no se podía conocer a alguien en tan poco tiempo como para tener una cena… esto no le gustaba, olía a gato encerrado.

-A mira, ahí viene- dijo mientras se levantaba el rubio y agitaba los brazos para llamar la atención de la chica. -¡Hinata, por aquí!- grito haciendo que esta lo viera un poco sonrojada. Sakura la examino inquisitivamente mientras se acercaba… le parecía algo tímida por la manera en que caminaba viendo a sus pies y abrazaba sus libros contra su pecho. Debía admitirlo, era bonita y no tenía mal cuerpo… pero no entendía que era lo que tenía de especial esa _boba_.

-N-naruto kun… lo siento se me ha hecho tarde ¿Te hice esperar mucho?- pregunto sonrojando.

-no te preocupes Hinata- dijo mientras se perdía en sus ojos color perla. Sakura se percató y no le agrado nada ser ignorada, así que se aclaró la garganta de manera ruidosa, haciendo a Narurto girarse hacia ella. –Ah sí, Hinata, ella es Haruno Sakura- dijo haciendo un ademan con la mano hacia la aludida- ella es Hyuga Hinata- dijo viendo a la ojijade. Demonios se trataba de ella. Al parecer tendría competencia… luego se ocuparía de ella.

-Encantada- dijo de manera tímida Hinata.

-Un placer- dijo Sakura de forma seca, cosa que la ojiperla no pasó por desapercibido.

-Oh Hinata, ella conoce a Sai y a Tenten- dijo el rubio tratando de quitar la tensión del ambiente.

-Ah, ellos son muy p-populares en mi edificio…- dijo de manera queda la Hyuga.

Sakura se levantó abruptamente, no soportaba a esa tal Hinata, ¿Qué tenía ella de especial?... ¿Qué era eso… celos?, ¿de ella…? Sakura apretó los puños… no podían ser celos… ¿o sí?

-Bueno tengo que irme…- dijo Sakura con frialdad.-No vemos luego Na-ru-to- dijo de manera sensual, depositando un beso en la mejilla del rubio. Vio como Hinata desviaba la vista y la pelirosa sonrió triunfante, espera que quedar más que claro que no se la iba a dejar tan fácil, y que ella fuera la que ganaría al final.

-A-adiós…- tartamudeo el rubio (cosa rara en el), definitivamente Sakura actuaba extraño el día de hoy…

Sakura pasó de largo junto a Hinata viéndola con odio… cosa que hizo que la ojiperla se encogiera ¿qué rayos le pasaba a esa chica? Y como siempre Naruto tan despistado, que no noto nada en la actitud de Sakura contra Hinata .

-Simpática ¿No?- dijo el rubio mientras veía como el cabello rosa de la ojijade desaparecía a la lejanía.

-Etto…si…simpática…- mintió desviando la mirada, al parecer se había ganado una enemiga. Suspiro y comenzó a jugar de una manera nerviosa con sus dedos.

-Sabes, acaba de invitarme a un concierto mañana…- comento el rubio después de unos segundos –se ganó los boletos por la radio, que suerte ¿no?- Esa frase quedo flotando en un mar de silencio.

-Oh… entonces iras al concierto… ya veo… mmm debo hacer una llamada- dijo con tristeza Hinata mientras comenzaba a alejarse, pero la mano se Naruto la detuvo con cara de confusión.

-¿Por qué piensas que iré? Si ya tenía un compromiso contigo…- dijo con seriedad.

-E-es que pensé q-que…-

-No nada… te dije que me invito, mas no que acepte… ¿o sí?- Hinata se puso colorada, que tonta había sido… sus inseguridades siempre le ganaban.

-Perdón… fui una tonta… pero creí que…-

-No tienes que pedir perdón, solo fue una confusión- la interrumpió el rubio.

-P-perdón…-

-Hinata no tienes que disculparte por todo… ya te dije que no soy un ogro que se enoja con facilidad- dijo pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la mejilla de Hinata, cosa que la puso más roja que nunca, cosa que la avergonzaba.

Naruto nunca había conocido a alguien como ella que se disculpara por todo… que interpusiera primero a los demás antes que ella… que fuera tan linda… tal vez así la habían educado. Lo único malo de este tipo de comportamiento, era que cualquier persona podía aprovecharse de ella por su inocencia y por su necesidad de que los demás fueran felices sin importarle en lo más mínimo en ella misma… eso lo volvía loco…

-Solo discúlpate cuando en verdad sea necesario ¿Ok?- pregunto sonriendo mientras quitaba sus dedos de su rostro.

-S-si Naruto kun…-

-Bueno, ahora si vamos a almorzar, podría comerme un caballo yo solito- dijo sonriendo mientras daba unos golpecitos a su abdomen.

-C-claro- dijo sonriente… ya se había acostumbrado a almorzar con el… aunque comer era algo difícil pues su panza siempre estaba llena de mariposas. Volvió a sonrojar cuando Naruto la tomo de la mano y la guiaba a la cafetería, el simple contacto con él hacía que se sintiera nerviosa, sin mencionar que siempre que rozaba su piel con la de él sentía cosquillas… aunque le gustaba la sensación… Hinata había comprendido que nunca había sentido nada parecido antes… ¿Seria que se estaba enamorando…? No sería algo extraño, pues él había sido su salvador, el que la había escuchado, el que no la había juzgado… que se comportaba tan lindo con ella… el que la hacía sonreír… el que la hacía sonrojar con frecuencia… por el que esperaba que amaneciera cada noche, para poder ir a clases y verlo… si se había enamorado de él… ¿pero acaso seria correspondida?, escuchaba como las otras chicas hablaban de él, no sabía si era consiente cuantas chicas estaban babeando a causa de él… pero le bastaba con verlo feliz, con o sin ella, eso la conformaba…

Estaba más que sonriente siguiendo a Naruto, esperaba que las cosas nunca cambiaran…

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Durante el almuerzo Hinata le explico que la cena seria a las 6, por lo que quedaron que se verían en el departamento de la ojiperla para que Neji lo guiara. Bien, podría llevar su propio auto. Se despidieron después de almorzar y quedaron en verse a las 4 el día de mañana.

Las clases finalizaron al fin, la primera semana de clases solía ser la más pesada para todos, ahora tenía que prepararse mentalmente para el día de mañana… pues conocería a los Hyuga. Llego a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue darse una ducha muy fría, por el momento era lo mejor. Hinata le había dicho que no se trataba de nada _tan formal_, pero él no entendía a qué se refería con "_no tan formal"_. Así que revolvió su closet buscando que se pondría, era mejor tener todo ya preparado. Opto por unos vaqueros color negro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro, no era tan formal si no casual, pero sin dejar la sensación de que se había esforzado en elegir la ropa, esperaba que eso estuviera bien.

Bueno, ese había sido un buen día, Sakura lo había invitado a ese concierto y cada día conocía más a Hinata…

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Llego el sábado y Naruto se encontraba nervioso, ya casi era hora de irse, pues aun lo perseguía lo que había leído en internet sobre Hyuga Hiashi… al parecer era un hombre muy serio y era muy exigente, sobre todo era casi imposible que diera el visto bueno en cualquier cosa; negocios, relaciones, eventos… bueno aunque esa cena era en su honor ¿no?... debería de ser algo bueno… pero eso lo ponía aún más nervioso… que tal si quedaba como un estúpido.

Tomo su móvil y marco el primer número que se le vino a la mente. Espero dos tonos antes de que contestaran.

_-¿Qué paso Doble?-_ pregunto Sasuke del otro lado de la línea.

-Teme ¿Qué voy a hacer?- pregunto exaltado, los nervios ya lo habían invadido totalmente.

_-Solo no te comportes como un estúpido y todo saldrá bien…-_

-como si no lo supiera… pero las cosas serias no son mi fuerte, bien, lo sabes…-

_-Lo sé, pero si te ganas el visto bueno de los Hyuga, seria magnifico, sabes cuantas puertas te pueden abrir…-_

-eso no es lo que me importa realmente…- susurro, a veces su amigo podía ser cegado por el poder.- solo quiero que si todo sale mal, mi relación con Hinata cambie…-

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos.

_-Bueno, si, sé que te preocupa… pero recuerda que no estás conociendo a cualquier familia-_

-Si ya los se… eso me pone aún más nervioso…-

_-Y piensa en todas las cosas malas que pasarían si arruinaras todo-_

-…. Te hable por apoyo moral, no para que me angustiaras más…-

_-Lo siento Dobe, pero es la verdad… oye ¿no se supone que te ibas a encontrar con ellos a las 4?-_

-si-

_-Son las 4:15…-_

-¡QUEEEEEE!- grito Naruto viendo su reloj, si efectivamente 4:15, ya iba tarde. – ¡Demonios, ya debería estar allí!- se escuchó la risa de Uchiha del otro lado de la línea.

_-Suerte Bakka, la necesitas-_

Naruto cerró el móvil y salió disparado fuera del departamento, aún tenía que encontrar el departamento de Hinata.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Hinata se encontraba nerviosa… ya deberían de estar ahí Naruto y Neji… Se estaba terminando de arreglar, mínimo se había cambiado unas 15 veces sin quedar completamente satisfecha e irónicamente, como suele pasar, termino con el conjunto que se probó primero.

Era un vestido color blanco con estampado floral en color lila, tenía un cinto ancho en la cintura también lila. Se puso un saco color beige que tenía el mismo largo que el vestido, unas pulseras lilas y un listón en el cabello que llevaba suelto, acompañado con un bolso del mismo color. Se vio al espejo y asintió satisfecha. Ahora solo falta el maquillaje. Se delineo los ojos, un poco de rímel para las pestañas y un poco de sombra color lila en sus parpados. Su reflejo sonrió, si, lucia natural, eso le agradaba.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que llegaran para poderse ir a la mansión Hyuga… torció el gesto, esperaba que todo saliera bien y que su padre no fuera muy duro. Después de un rato se desesperó de estar ahí sentada sin hacer nada solo escuchando el _tic-tac_ del reloj de pared 4:30 y nadie llegaba… no le gustaba eso… ¿les habría pasado algo malo? Tomo su móvil y marco primero a su primo, este le dijo que ya estaba a unas cuadras, se había retrasado en la empresa.

Y ahora marco el número de Naruto. Una canción que estaba de moda sonó al otro lado de la puerta. Sé le hizo raro y abrió, se sonrojo al ver a Naruto afuera en el pasillo. Cerro el móvil y unos ojos azules se posaron en ella. Pudo notar como la mirada de Naruto la recorría de arriba abajo.

-Hinata luces hermosa- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras se acercaba a ella y depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla. Hinata sintió como su corazón palpitaba de manera frenética en su pecho. Desvió la mirada y no pudo evitar ponerse colorada.

-G-gracias Naruto kun… tú también luces fantástico- dijo en un susurro, pues era verdad, se veía tan bien…

Naruto solo sonrió ante el comentario, no podía creer cuan tímida podía ser Hinata, cosa que lo volvía loco.

-Se hace lo que se puede-

-¿Q-quieres pasar?-

-Claro, sería un placer… oye Hinata… perdón por la tardanza… espero que me disculpes… es que no encontraba el departamento- dijo disculpándose mientras se rascaba la nuca con los ojos cerrados.

-No te preocupes Naruto, mi primo también viene tarde- dijo mientras se quitaba para dejarlo pasar.

-No Hinata, como caballero que soy no puedo entrar primero, las damas primero- dijo con una reverencia juguetona. Hinata rio por lo bajo y entro al departamento, en estos tiempos había pocos hombres que se comportaran como caballeros. Entraron en el departamento y Naruto se quedó encantado con la decoración, era minimalista y los colores que predominaban eran el negro y el blanco.

Hinata le dijo que tomara asiento mientras ella iba por algo para tomar. Naruto observaba los múltiples cuadros que había en las paredes. Mucho de ello eran pinturas con flores. Pero uno en especial llamo su atención, era un tulipán blanco que se entrelazaba con un jazmín del mismo color, se encontraban en diferentes macetas. El cielo era un atardecer color sangre. El sonido de los pasos de Hinta hizo que desviara la vista de la pintura. Y allí estaba ella llevando dos bandejas, una con una tetera y tazas y la otra con galletas y golosinas. Se levantó y le ayudo con una.

-G-gracias-

-No hay por qué… dime Hinata ¿tu hiciste esa pintura?- pregunto con la mirada fija en el cuadro que veía con anterioridad.

-Ah… ese… si, lo acabe hace poco…-

-Es muy bonito-

-Gracias… lo hice en honor a mi madre y Hannabi- dijo con voz apagada.

-Estoy seguro que estarían orgullosas de ti- dijo tratando de subirle el ánimo.

-Gracias- lo dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón… le gustaría poder creer sus palabras. Se sentaron en un sillón grande color negro y en la mesita de centro pusieron las bandejas, Hinata preparo los tés, uno de manzana con canela y el otro de menta para Naruto.

-Esta delicioso Hinata- dijo después del primer sorbo, Hinata le respondió con una sonrisa.

Platicaron por un rato hasta que Neji llego, eran la 4:45, iban retrasados.

-Neji niisan, bienvenido- dijo Hinata caminando hacia él y tomando el maletín que su primo cargaba.

-Buenas tardes, disculpen la tardanza, pero hubo un pedido de último minuto- dijo disculpándose. Naruto se paró y se acercó a ellos.

-Neji, él es Uzumaki Naruto- dijo presentándolo.

-Mucho gusto, Hyuga Neji- dijo mientras se estrechaban la mano.

-Igualmente-

-Bueno, solo voy por unas cosas a mi habitación y nos vamos- dijo mientras desaparecía por un corredor.

Naruto y Hinata recogieron las tazas y las bandejas vacías, llevándolas a la cocina. Cuando regresaron a la sala Neji ya estaba ahí esperándolos.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Hinata se fue en el audi r8 color naranja con negro de Naruto (.com/foto/naranja-audi-r8-audi-r8-fotos-fotos), cosa que lo hizo feliz. El rubio tuvo que tener los ojos puestos en el camino la mayor parte del tiempo, Neji conducía muy rápido y más aparte él conocía esa carretera.

Durante el transcurso del viaje Hinata y Naruto charlaron animadamente, cada día que pasaba se conocían mejor, cosa que les gustaba a ambos. Llevaban una hora de viaje cundo tuvieron que meterse a una desviación, saliendo de la carretera, a un camino empedrado. El rubio comenzó a ponerse de nuevo nervioso cuando Hinata le dijo que ya casi llegaban.

A lo lejos vio que Neji paro su camioneta negra frente a una reja verde y le decía algo al portero. Instantes después el viejo portero abrió la inmensa reja con un leve chirrido. Neji entro seguido muy de cerca por Naruto.

El jardín delantero de la mansión Hyuga era enorme, estaba de color verde vivo y había unas extrañas aves paseando por el jardín… eran… ¿pavo reales? Naruto se sorprendió, al parecer les gustaban los lujos. Siguieron un camino empedrado a través del jardín, para llegar a unas escaleras que llevaban a dos grandes puertas de roble. Neji apago el motor y bajo de la camioneta. Naruto y Hinata hicieron lo mismo.

-Bienvenido a la mansión Hyuga- dijo el castaño serio mientras los guiaba por las escaleras a las puertas. No hubo necesidad de tocar para que se abrieran las puertas, dejando a la vista un largo pasillo.

-Bienvenidos- dijo una mujer con uniforme inclinando la cabeza. Hinata tuvo que tocar el brazo de Naruto para hacerlo caminar y entrara en la mansión, trago audiblemente mientras entraban por la puerta. La decoración era tradicional oriental. En las paredes había pinturas de samuráis y unas cuantas katanas en anaqueles, parecía un museo más que una casa.

Se dirigieron hacia una puerta corrediza, Neji toco anunciando su llegada.

-adelante- se escuchó una voz seria desde el interior de la habitación. A Naruto se le erizo la piel ante la voz, debía de pertenecer a Hyuga Hiashi. Neji indico con la cabeza para que pasara, pero Naruto no podía moverse, hasta que Hinata le tomo la mano y le sonrió y se disculpó, pues debía de entrar él solo, pues Hiashi quería conversar con él antes de la cena. Naruto se armó de valor y entro por la puerta que Neji mantenía abierta.

Una vez dentro vio un gran escritorio y detrás de él se encontraba la mirada más penetrante que había visto en su vida, que pertenecía a Hiashi. Levanto la mano indicándole que tomara asiento en una silla enfrente del escritorio.

Naruto sintió que pasaron siglos antes de llegar a sentarse. Una vez sentado pudo ver de cerca a Hiashi, se veía más serio e intimidante en persona.

-B-buena tardes- dijo Naruto nervioso.

-Buenas tardes- contesto con voz seca.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que la áspera voz de Hiashi la rompió.

-Con que tú eres el que salvo a mi hija ese día-

-Si señor- dijo de manera respetuosa.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿A qué se refiere… Señor?- pregunto confundido

-A eso, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- La pregunta quedo flotando por unos segundos, Naruto escogió bien las palabras antes de hablar.

-Lo hice, porque vi a alguien herido que necesitaba ayuda, y yo se la podía proporcionar… Señor- dijo con voz seria.

Hiashi lo observo bien durante unos instantes y vio que no le estaba mintiendo.

-Hinata me ha dicho que estudias derecho, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo elegir esta profesión?-

-Mi padre era abogado y quise seguir su ejemplo, pues la filosofía que tenía me gusta-

-¿Y cuál era su filosofía?- pregunto Hiashi mostrando interés.

_-"Darle justicia a quienes lo merecen"-_ cito Naruto las palabras de su difunto padre con nostalgia en los ojos.

-Muy buena filosofía… bueno, Uzumaki Naruto, mi familia y yo te estamos agradecidos infinitamente- dijo extendiendo la mano y Naruto se la estrecho. –Siempre serás bienvenido aquí-

-Gracias Señor, solo hice lo que debía- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, lo había conseguido, el visto bueno de Hyuga Hiashi, se podría decir que era uno de los pocos afortunados.

-Bueno, ahora pasemos al comedor- dijo Hiashi encaminándose hacia la puerta.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila, los abuelos de Hinata se encontraban presentes, al igual que varios primos de ella. Se podía decir que Naruto era el único que desentonaba por su cabello rubio y ojos azules.

La cena consistió primero en una sopa de espárragos blancos y trufa, decorado finamente con hojas de cilantro y absolutamente deliciosa, nunca había probado nada parecido, ni tan elegante, de seguro que ellos estaban acostumbrados. El plato fuerte fue pato a la naranja, con una ensalada de manzana y pasta al puesto, igual todo finamente decorado y delicioso. Durante la cena Naruto converso con Hinata que se encontraba frente a él.

Entonces uno de los sirvientes entro al comedor y se dirigió a la cabeza de la mesa, lugar de Hiashi y le susurro algo al oído.

-Disculpen, debo atender una llamada- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y salía.

Todo mundo termino de cenar y llego el postre: Tarta de cereza. Estaba absolutamente delicioso igual que todo. Cuando terminaron todos con el postre se abrió la puerta del comedor y Hiashi se aclaró la garganta de manera audible para tener la atención de todos.

-Espero y me disculpen, pero debo ir a Berlín de emergencia- dijo de manera autoritaria.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te irás hijo?- pregunto la abuela.

-Un mes como mínimo-

-¿¡Un mes!- exclamo Hinata mientras se ponía de pie.

-Si hija; Neji tu quedas a cargo de todo aquí- Cuando el castaño escucho esto inflo el pecho orgulloso.

-Buen viaje padre…- dijo muy bajo Hinata.

-Gracias- no dijo más y salió de la habitación.

Poco a poco se fue vaciando el comedor hasta que Naruto y Hinata quedaron solos.

-Hinata… ¿estas bien?- pregunto alargando la mano para tocar su espalda, pero se detuvo a unos escasos centímetros.

-Si Naruto kun…y dime ¿Qué tal la cena?- mintió aun dándole la espalda y secándose los ojos.

-Fantástica…-

-Me alegro, y déjame decirte que le caíste bien a mi familia- dijo ya dándole la cara, pero aun había rastro del llanto. El rubio no pudo evitarlo y la abrazo, no le gustaba verla triste… sentía como su cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el de él.

-N-naruto kun ¿Q-que haces?- pregunto completamente sonrojada en el pecho de este.

-Hinata, a veces todos necesitamos un hombro en el que llorar…- dijo mientras besaba su cabeza.

-No estoy llorando…- mintió con voz quebrada. Naruto la separo de su pecho y ahí estaban: lagrimas.

-Entonces que es eso…- dijo quitando una con su pulgar, mientras desviaba la mirada. –Aun vas a decir que no estás llorando- dijo con sarcasmo.

-No estoy llorando, solo… e-estoy sudando por los ojos…- dijo con una risita. Naruto soltó una carcajada ante su comentario, haciendo que Hinata se uniera a la risa.

-esa es nueva, eso lo explica todo- dijo sonriente.

-Es algo normal ¿no?- dijo de manera juguetona la ojiperla.

-Me gusta más cuando sonríes- dio tomando su rostro y viéndola fijamente a los ojos. Comenzó a eliminar el espacio entre sus rostros, acercándose poco a poco a sus labios.

-N-naruto kun…- susurro Hinata mientras se ponía colorada.

De pronto el rubio se detuvo a un escaso centímetro de los labios de Hinata, ella podía sentir el aliento cálido de él, que la hacía estremecer. Unos pasos se escucharon aproximarse y Naruto se separó de ella.

Hinata aún estaba colorada y con la respiración entrecortada ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Naruto trato de besarla…? Inconscientemente llevo sus dedos a sus labios y su corazón se desboco ante ese pensamiento… ese podría haber sido su primer beso…

-A Hinata, que bueno que te encuentro- dijo Neji mientras entraba en el comedor. Se detuvo y vio a su prima de arriba abajo –Hinata ¿tienes calor?... estas muy roja, deberías quitarte el abrigo- La ojiperla se puso aún más colorada y escucho la risa disimulada de Naruto a su espalda.

-N-neji… ¿Qué venias a decirme?- dijo cambiando el tema.

-Ah sí, debo ir al aeropuerto, Gaara acaba de llegar con su prometida, se quedaran con nosotros un tiempo, vendré algo tarde y nos quedaremos aquí a pasar la noche…-

-No- lo interrumpió Hinata –Necesito regresar, debo acabar un proyecto que han dejado en la escuela… y voy atrasada.-

-Hinata entiende, Gaara y Matsuri llegaran muy cansados y lo único que querrán es dormir… ¿No puedes hacerlo mañana?- Naruto se aclaró la garganta para que notaran su presencia.

-Yo podría llevarla- se ofreció

-Naruto kun…-

-¿No te importaría? Si te desvía mucho no te molestes…- dijo Neji

-No me desvía, su departamento me queda de pasada- mintió Naruto.

-Muchas gracias entonces- dijo mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio.

-No es nada enserio- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, entonces me despido, nos vemos mañana Hinata, prepara la habitación de huéspedes para nuestros invitados en el departamento por favor- dijo viendo a Hinata.

-H-hai… salúdame a Gaara y Matsuri de mi parte-

-Claro, hasta luego- dijo mientras desaparecía por la puerta.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, Hinata no quería ver al rubio, le daba vergüenza pensar que estuvieron a punto de besarse.

-¿lista?-

-¿P-para qué?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Para irnos… te voy a llevar yo, ¿lo recuerdas?- pregunto divertido Naruto. –A menos que quieras hacer otra cosa- dijo de manera sensual acercándose a Hinata que se le subieron los colores que se volteó y camino hacia la puerta.

-V-vámonos… estoy lista- Naruto sonrió, si, definitivamente Hinata era una cajita de sorpresas.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Durante el viaje de regreso ninguno de los dos toco el tema del casi beso, aunque Naruto notaba a Hinata mas nerviosa de lo normal. Después de un rato llegaron a la puerta del edificio de Hinata. Apago el motor, bajo del auto y fue a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió para Hinata, le ofreció su mano para que saliera y esta la acepto sonriente, Naruto era muy caballeroso.

La escolto hasta la puerta de su departamento sin decir palabras. Hinata busco las llaves en su bolso y abrió la puerta.

-B-buenas noches Naruto kun, gracias por traerme- dijo sonriente.

-Buenas noches Hinata, que duermas bien- Hinata ya comenzaba a meterse a su departamento pero Naruto la tomo del codo haciendo que intercambiaran miradas.

-Se te olvido el beso de las buenas noches- le reprocho de manera juguetona. Hinata se sonrojo pero comenzó a acercarse para darle un beso en la mejilla pero en el último instante Naruto se movió y le dio un beso en la comisura del labio. Hinata estaba que se moría de la vergüenza. Naruto sonrió triunfante y se separó de ella.

-Nos vemos, espero aparecer en tus sueños- dijo con una sonrisa pícara y se fue, dejando a la Hyuga completamente aturdida y se recargo en el marco tratando de regular su respiración.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Naruto estaba saliendo por la puerta principal del edificio, cuando choco con alguien.

-Lo siento, no lo vi- se disculpó el rubio.

-¡Fíjate para la otra idiota! Si no, te mato…- dijo de una manera macabra un hombre de unos 40 años, vestido de una manera desarreglada y apestando a alcohol. Naruto no contesto nada, no era bueno provocar a alguien que evidentemente estaba más que borracho.

Cruzo la calle, desactivo la alarma de su auto y se sentó frente al volante. Había algo que lo inquietaba… sacudió la cabeza, ese había sido un día largo lleno de emociones, lo que necesitaba ahora era dormir. Encendió el motor del auto que ronroneo y se puso en marcha por una calle vacía.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

La ojiperla seguía parada junto al marco de su puerta, ya había podido tranquilizarse. Suspiro y se metió en su apartamento. Cerró la puerta sin voltear pero se extrañó a la ausencia de ruido, no hubo portazo. Se giró y vio la puerta abierta tal vez no la había cerrado con suficiente puerta. Tomo la perilla y el cerro. Puso la cadenilla de la puerta y encendió la luz.

Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Un brazo rodeo su cintura y con el otro atrapo sus manos en un fuerte amarre. La fuerza del impacto hizo que tropezara y un hombre cayó sobre ella, dejándola atrapada.

Trato de gritar pero unos labios agresivos la hicieron callar. El penetrante sabor a alcohol entro en su boca. Hinata peleaba contra el tipo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lograba nada, la tenía allí aplastada… acorralada… indefensa…

-Tu y yo nos divertiremos- dijo el atacante mientras que con una mano recorría el cuerpo de Hinata de una manera agresiva, lastimándola. Hinata soltó un grito mientras se retorcía tratando de liberarse, pero un fuerte golpe en su mejilla la hizo callar.

-Si vuelves a gritar, te juro que no sales viva de aquí preciosa- el atacante la veía con ojos desorbitados llenos de lujuria y perversión, volviendo a besarla de manera violenta, Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza… había sido despojada ya de su primer beso… y sabía que no era lo peor que le esperaba. Comenzó a llorar sabía que no escaparía de esta…

**Fin del Capítulo**

OMG! Ya se! No me maten! Hasta ahí el capítulo de hoy O: hahaha Pero no se angustien pronto subiré la continuación… muchas gracias por leer y comentar … nos leemos pronto Matta ne!


End file.
